A Known Stranger
by AcceptableFormOfSchizophrenia
Summary: Bella moves to the small town of Forks, Washington to get away from the heat. She believes in many strange things and finds out that they are true. She'll meet a world famous vampire, Dracula. Will she survive, run, or be the count's new wife?
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight

**Prelude**

Life begins with a single breath and can end with nothing more than a tear. Life changes in the blink of an eye, faster maybe. But it keeps you on your toes and can leave you with a broken heart if you can't keep up with it. Embrace changes, make changes and don't complain. These are the rules I enforced in my life, nothing had ever change them, until that rainy day in Forks, my first day at Forks High School.


	2. Chapter 1:Parties and goodbyes

Disclaimer: I DO NOT FRICKEN' OWN TWILIGHT!!!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Parties and Goodbyes**

Heat waves slithered through my open window, floating through the air until they found me. They covered me in such a way that made me swelter. Oh no not sweat, sweating is for the cooler days here in Arizona; for days like this, a hot summer day to be precise, I always felt like I was in a sauna, in a volcano, on the sun. I would close my window so the cool air that had been made by the air conditioner wouldn't get out, but for some time now it's been broken. Me and my mom, Renee, had all the windows open, all the fans on, and were taking turns to sit in our bathtub that was currently filled with ice.

My name is Bella Swan, Isabella if you really wanted to get into details. Although, I prefer Bella because Isabella is just so proper, and I am anything but. I call my mom Renny because it's a happy sounding name and my mom is one of the happiest people in the world, well other than Ellen Degeneris.

I looked at the clock awaiting my turn in the bathtub, and very impatiently I might add. Whenever I get impatient I fidget, a lot. So there I was fidgeting like a mad person in the deadly heat of our Arizona sun, when the doorbell rang. I frowned there was only two people who would ring the doorbell, the repair guy who is a week late and my overly careful boyfriend, Nick.

It had been almost a year since we started dating and all he's done to show his affection for me is shake my hand. Normal people would probably be kissing by now, but no Nick and I are only shaking hands. Not only was Nick overly careful, but also overly obsessed! He would call me twenty seven times, … in a day and would come over to my house to check on me twelve times a day. As you can probably tell, he is driving me insane!! God, why can't he be more of a trouble maker. All I want is some one who isn't careful, and I think you know who I'm talking about. Fred and George Weasly! _Swoon._ I know, I know, their pretend, but man do those boys know how to live.

I walked down the hall toward the front door, past the bathroom, my mom's room, the living room, and the kitchen. When I opened the door I was surprised to see my friend Mich. Mich is short for Michel.

"Mich why'd you ring the doorbell you know perfectly well that you can come in", I said. She nodded her head and took five gasps of air before her super fast mouth went off.

"I just figured out what you were trying to tell me earlier, I can't believe that you're moving. You can't leave, you just can't. If you go away then who'll I hang out with when no one else is around. Who'll do the girlyish things, that I occasionally want to do, with me. How will I survive high school. Remember you said we would always stay together through high school, college, and our adult life…,"Mich rambled.

"Mich take a deep breath. I've already thought this through and I've made my decision, I'm moving and that's that. I already talked to your mom and she said that whenever you have your girly moments or desperately need some one to hang out with you can come visit me, even if it's a school night". That seemed to calm her down. Mich is a five foot six inch girl, with big brown eyes; black, flowing hair that reaches her back, and very tomboyish. She has eleven guy friends and one girl friend, me. Today she was wearing camo pants, hiking sandals, a white tank, a army camo hat that was backwards, and two army tags on a necklace.

She stepped inside and immediately let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh and one more thing, check your phone", Mich said as she sat down on our beat up old couch. I took out my phone, an Iphone, and checked my messages. One call from the repair guy, two form Mich, and thirty eight form Nick. Something was obviously wrong. I looked at Mich and she nodded her head.

"Yep, he knows", Mich said.

"But there's two things that he originally didn't know, which one could it be?" I asked.

"My guess, both. There's only one way to find out". I clicked on one of the newer messages form Nick and pressed my ear against it and listened.

"Why, Isabella why?" Nick pleaded, "Why didn't you tell me you're moving? You know I can't handle long distant relationships. Unless you're breaking up with me. I don't understand I wasn't moving too fast or ignoring you like most guys would". Then there was sobbing and the message stopped. I flipped my phone closed and stood staring at Mich.

"Well, what does he know?" Mich asked.

"He knows both things, but how?"

"Um, well, when you were telling me, or giving me hints, I think Rebecca over heard and deciphered it faster than me and told Nick", Mich said. Ugh, Becca. She's one of the lowest mean girls ever to walk this earth. She'd even turn on her best friends if they told her something that's really juicy gossip. I absolutely hate, no loath, her guts. Mich must have noticed the face I was trying hard to hide because she quickly changed the subjecet. "So where are you moving to?"

"Forks, Washington. To live with Uncle Charlie", I answered.

"But I thought you hated your uncle?"

"I do, but I love the cold, rainy days there", I said.

"When are you leaving?" Ah the dreaded question of the day.

"Tomorrow", I answered simply. Now that it was almost here I dreaded ever making the decision and besides tomorrow only gave me and Mich a couple of hours together. Possibly less since I still had to break up with Nick.

"You're regretting making this decision aren't you?" Mich questioned.

"No, not at all", I answered quickly, a little too quickly because Mich stared at me in disbelief, "Yeah, OK, a bit"

"Don't, remember your policy, make and except changes in your life. You made a change now all you have to do is except it and don't complain", Mich said. She always did have the best advice. It was actually Mich and I who made the policies of my life, her policies were different, as they are with everyone else. I stared at the ground.

"So should I break up with Nick now or later?"

"Definitely now, you won't be able to later". I picked up my phone again and dialed Nick's number for hopefully the last time. It rang once, twice, and then he answered. "Hey Nick I was wondering if you were free to come over to my house for a couple minutes. Why? Because I need to tell you something. You can't oh; you want me to tell you right now? Ok, um, we need to break up, no exceptions. Yes you have been a great boyfriend, but your too clingy and an over kill being careful. No, no don't cry. Ok well then bye". I hung up, Mich at me wide eyed.

"That was the shortest break up conversation in the history of break up conversations", Mich said amazed.

"So what should we do till midnight? 'Cause that's all the time we have", I said.

"Through a huge goodbye party, and not invite Rebecca or her robot wannabe friends". I smiled Mich new everything that I wanted even before I new. I threw my phone at her and she began dialing. For every party Mich and I threw she would call all the party goers I would work on the food and decorations.

The party began a 5:00 p.m and it was the best party we've thrown ever. The lights were off and the strobe lights blinked on and off. We played Love me dead, Prototype, White and Nerdy, and other good party music like this. Everyone was there, well except for Rebecca and her "friends". This would probably be the most talked about party of the year, the robot wannabes are going to be so jealous. A I walked around making sure everyone was ok I didn't here even one complaint, not even from the mama's boy, Evan. I smiled stiffly nervous about tomorrow and happy I was able to make a newish life for myself, hopefully one that I can live with.


	3. Chapter 2: The airplane hottie

Disclaimer: I know this is really old, but i'll repeat again i do not own twilight

* * *

**Chapter 2: The airplane hottie**

I woke with a start the next morning with my head pounding from the party. I looked around through gloomy eyes and saw that the room was a mess and that I was lying on our couch, my head in an empty bowl that was originally filled with chips. I got up and started to clean, but as I passed the clock I dropped everything that I was holding for the time said I only had twenty minutes till people were givin' the ok to climb aboard. I streaked to my room and collected the little luggage that I had, everything else had already been sent to my uncle's house. My carry on item was a small bag filled with my mp3; three books, Harry Potter 7, Savvy, and Dragon Keeper; and some money which enabled me to buy some things if I had to. I ran to the bus stop and jumped on right before the bus closed its door.

As I settled down I noticed a couple people near the front that were staring at me and I could only imagine how hideous I looked because I didn't have time to change my clothes, brush my teeth, or comb my hair. I must have looked insanely messed. Hair all frizzy and unkempt, clothes wrinkled, and extremely tired. Ah well, I guess parting all night will do that to a person. The bus stopped almost ten more times before it took off towards the airport, which only gave me about five minutes to get to my gate. The bus finally stopped in front of the airport and I dashed out, shoving people aside left and right. I through my bag on the weighing scale for bag check and when she was done I dashed over to security. The security guards check my boarding pass and checked my carry on bag. Nothing beeped so I grabbed my pass and bag and scurried toward my gate, I made it with only seconds to spare. I climbed on the plane with no breath left in me and started toward my seat, it was in middle, so luckily my seat reclined.

The plane took off nice and smoothly, absolutely no complications. The person who was sitting by was a female, with long strawberry blonde hair and interesting enough, amber eyes. Her face looked as though it was painted by Picasso in the form of an angel. I caught myself staring before she looked up at me. I reached down and pulled out Dragon Keeper, the book that I was currently reading. When I was near the middle of the chapter I noticed that the girl next to me shifted towards me and cleared her throat. I looked up amazed that someone that looked like her would even look in my direction. She smiled a big amazingly gorgeous smile at me and spoke with such clarity that it made the fresh air in the mountains seem dirty.

"Hi, I'm Tanya", she said and reached out her hand. I took it cautiously aware that she was being nice to me.

"I'm Bella, Isabella", I said. Tanya noticed that I was wary of her and her smile became even friendlier, if that was possible.

"Hi Bella. There's no reason to be guarded of me, I'm perfectly harmless", Tanya said.

"Oh, no I'm scared, I'm just confused that a beautiful girl such as yourself would be talking to me, especially today", I answered. She laughed such a beautiful laugh that I lost my train of though for a second. It was so musical.

"What almost missed a cab or bus this morning?" She asked.

"Actually yeah. Last night me and my friend had a major goodbye party and woke up just in time to grab my stuff. At least my uncle will be pleased to see that he can correct me for something". She looked at me with such a curiosity that it gave me a little bit of chills down my back. "My uncle and I don't get along at all and so he's always looking for ways he can correct to make me a lady. The goodbye party was for me because I'm moving in with my uncle".

"Well if you hate your uncle that much then why would you move in with him?"

"I'm going because I finally got tired of the blazing summer heat", I answered. At this Tanya turned and went back to watching a movie on the back of the chair that was in front of her. _Ok that was weird_,I thought. I turned back to my book and kept reading. For an hour or so the plain was very quiet, but then a movement in the corner of my eye caught my attention, not Tanya, but across the hall a couple rows in front of me. The guy that had shifted was Native American and had long black hair, he was also very bulky. He was staring at me with great intensity and when he noticed that I was staring back at him he quickly looked away. I smirked, nothing funnier than a guy trying to flirt from afar. It was hard for me to look away too, he was cute in a very rugged way, I like it. He looked up at me again and noticed I was staring too, which made him blush, ahh.

"My name's Bella", I mouthed at him. He smiled, a really shy smile, double ahh.

"Jacob", He mouthed back. I shuffled through my bag and grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper. I tore the paper into a tiny piece and wrote on it, 970-385-2144. I oh-so-casually walked passed him on my way to the bathroom and dropped the piece of paper on his lap. As I entered the bathroom my phone buzzed. I looked at the number on the screen and when I didn't recognize it I assumed it was Jacob. I flipped it open and looked at the message.

**That was very settle**. I smiled and typed furiously onto the keypad.

**Well what do yo expect? For me to talk very loudly to you, that would disturb the other passengers and get the flight attendant on our tail**. Then I pressed send and swiftly exited the bathroom for the next person in line who had to actually use it. I promptly made my way back to my seat before my phone buzzed again. I looked at the screen again, only this time it wasn't the airplane hottie Jacob, it was Nick. I sighed heavily and looked at the message.

**I'm sorry about yesterday. I guess I can try a long distant relationship. Please take me back I promise I'll be good.**

**No, when I broke up with you I did it because I couldn't stand you, also because I was moving and this way I can have a fresh start with someone else, so stop calling and texting me we're done.** I pressed the send button and in the back of my head I swear I could hear a sob that Nick would probably be making when he reads the message. I looked up at Jacob and then for the second time today a stranger quickly turned their back on me in a huff. **What's wrong?** I texted. In the corner of my eye I saw Jacob move swiftly before my phone buzzed. **Well I just thought you were single. Guess I didn't read the signs too well, sorry it won't happen again.**

**No, you were right I am single. I just broke up with my boyfriend yesterday and he still hasn't gotten over it. I'm thinking I'll have to get a new cell so he won't call.** As Jacob read this he smiled lightly and turned around to look at me straight in the face.

"Thank you", Jacob mouthed.

"Any time", I mouthed back. Then abruptly Tanya turned to me and snapped.

"Would you keep it down I'm trying to listen. God no one has any consideration for me". _This girl has some serious problems_, I thought. Then the light up sign that told us to have put on our seat belts lit up. The attendant came around and told everyone to turn off all electronics. Jacob and I shared a smile before we turned off our cells.


	4. Chapter 3: Uncle Charles's mansion

Disclaimer: Don't own twilight

* * *

**Chapter 3:Uncle Charles's Mansion**

I climbed off the airplane a little more than shakily, which isn't the best for me cause I can barely walk on flat ground as is. As my normal level of balance came to me I looked around and smiled, now this is where I belong rainy and cold. I breathed the fresh dewy air in and was relieved to smell moss and water instead of dust. I looked around for my uncle, even though I knew that this sense of relief wouldn't last long when he was around. As I walked down the pathway looking for him, instead I found his chauffeur with a sign that had _Isabella Swan_ written on it in a very pompous handwriting which I only assumed was my uncle's. I walked over to the man and as I had predicted earlier my good mood was fading, even his chauffeur had that affect. The chauffeur stood and stared at me with viscous mud colored eyes. The tag on his shoulder said that his name was Harold, oh what a perfect name for another pompous ass I have to deal with.

"Hi, I'm Bella", I said to Harold. He just stared at me with those dangerous eyes of his. "You know", sigh, "Isabella Swan". He nodded very quickly and, incredibly enough, very elegantly. He grabbed my arm and very ruffly hauled me to the limo that was waiting in the damp parking lot. I know most people are much stronger than me, but this was overly strong. Harold's grip on my arm felt like the strength of twenty men. One of the signs of being a vampire. Very interesting, very interesting indeed.

The ride to my uncle's mansion was about an hour or so, but I was too caught up in Dragon Keeper to even care. Though the problem was that my mind kept drifting to the fact that Harold had most of the signs of being a vampire. His skin was pale almost snowy white, he was extremely gorgeous compared with everyone in the world, he was extremely strong, and his eye were the oddest color. It was like mud, but a redish mud which got me thinking if his eyes were really marroon, or red, and he was wearing brown colored eye contacts.

The thing is while everyone else believes in "god" I believe in vampires, werewolves, and phantoms. I know you might be thinking, "_That's ridiculous, vampires don't exist their just a legend as are the other creatures_". Well let me tell you, we all believe in something different, so don't get offended or offend me.

We pulled up in a circular driveway that was infront of my uncle's very, oh how do I put this, creepy mansion. It was mainly made of dark gray stone, the roof was made of black shingles, and vines creeped up the front was covering it almost all the way. He even had gargoyles on the top. I let myself out knowing that it would piss Harold off a lot and that's what I do best with people like him and Uncle Charlie. Hehe, nothing funnier than a pissed off pompous ass man, and yes I probably will be using that term a lot when discribing Charlie.

What really freaked me out was that the limo was barely stopped when I desided to open my door and Harold beat me to it. So he has super speed too, huh? Eery, Charlie might have a vampire working for him. I walked cautiously with my things toward the door, feeling the wet squishyness beneath my feet, but even that didn't bring my spirits up. I rang the extremely loud and obnocious doorbell feeling that my day was going from good to worse. The big door opened with a creek that would even frighten the most horrid beasts and standing there was my Uncle Charlie in his silk red robe and black pajama pants.

"Isabella", my uncle nodded. Yeah that was his greating.

"Uncle Charles", I imitated. He looked me up and down and was probably very disappointed, but he kept his mouth shut. He stepped aside to let me enter and I swore he wrinkled his nose in disgust as I passed, oh yeah I forgot, I still have morning breath.

The inside was exactly as i remember it, big, itimidating, and very dark. Thankfully I still own a map that I had made when I first came here so I wouldn't get lost, that's how big it is. I took out my map and began to follow the routes to my usual room that was located in the basement, when I was little I called my room a dungeon because it was before Uncle Charlie bought it and made it my room.

Down, down I went on the spiral staircase, nearly slipping on stone steps for the walls were dripping as usual. At least my room was my own and Charlie never came down, so I would be at last away from him.


	5. Chapter 4: The Stranger

Disclaimer: Twilight doesn't own me, oh, sorry i mean i don't own twilight

* * *

**Chapter 4: The stranger**

I approached the school with high spirits, I was literally flying. Everything that day was going perfect, Uncle Charlie and Harold had gone before I awoke, so I didn't have to have an encounter with them _and_ I got to walk in the rain. The school was everything that I had imagined it would be, all the small buildings that held individual classes were the same brick that the main building was made out of and all the plants around it were extremely green. This atmosphere was so refreshing compared to my hot and sweaty; dry and dead old school. The ground beneath my feet splashed as I walked up to the front office.

Once inside the warmth of the room indulged me completely in happiness. I looked around it was small, but in the middle was a large desk and behind the desk was a sunny looking red head, that was kind of old. She looked up from her book that she was reading and smiled broadly.

"Hello, you must be our new student, Isabella Swan", she said in a sing song voice. I smiled back as she leaned forward to shake my hand.

"Yes I am, but you can call me Bella", I answered. She smiled even bigger.

"Well, Bella, welcome to Forks High school. Now here's your schedule, a map of the school, and a list that I need all your teachers to sign", She said.

I walked out into the cold rainy air towards the English building. I know it's kind of creepy to like school, but I can't help it, especially English. I mean all that literature, Shakespeare with A Midsummer's night dream and Harper Lee with To kill a mocking bird. Another reason why I came to Forks is because it has a smaller school and that means a little more one on one attention with the teacher, please don't put that with a porno thought because that is not what I mean. I don't really need help with any subject, other than science. In school I get mostly A's and B's, but at my last school I barely pulled a C in my science class.

I walked into the room and was nearly the first one in there, guess people don't start bustling off to class till the second bell. I looked around the teacher wasn't in the room yet so I couldn't give him the sheet of paper that he was supposed to sign. A couple students were sitting and chatting in the back corner of the classroom. I over heard part of the conversation they were having and it sounded like they were talking about a student who had come to school in such a hurry that they forgot there pants and had to rush back home to get some. I couldn't, but feel sorry for who ever that person was because nothing is more dangerous than a high school with gossip girls, and boys.

The second bell rang and, like I predicted, the rest of the students came rushing in. I stood by the door waiting for the teacher to come in so I could be assigned a seat and to, you know, give him the sheet of paper. The teacher was the last person to come in and he rushed right passed me not even giving me a second glance until he was at his desk. He gave me a smile and gestured for me to come up to his desk. I obeyed and walked up to him. All the chattering in the class stopped immediately as they noticed that there was a new student in the room, then it started up again just as quickly, except this time they were all talking about me. He signed my sheet and I learned quickly that my English teacher's name was Ronaldo Smith. What a weird name. Ronaldo pointed a seat towards the back that was by a boy with an overly big smile on his face and spiky blond hair.

The class by normally, not too fast, but not too slow, so that means that I already knew part of what he was talking about, but not enough for me to ignore what he was saying. The rest of the day passed by about the same speed and the next thing I knew it was lunch time. I had already made a couple friends, their names were Alice and Jasper. Alice was a spunky girl with dark brown spiky hair and Jasper was a quiet guy with wavy blond hair. He and Alice were apparently dating, but that didn't bother me so much as their eyes did. Both had the same color eyes, kind of a amber color, and their faces were, like Harold's, inhumanly beautiful. I wondered just how many people had a mind boggling face. We sat together at a table in the corner by the windows and just as we sat down two more people came up and greeted Alice and Jasper with such friendliness that they must have been friends with them. There was a really bulky guy with dark brown curly hair and the girl he was holding hands with was a blond model. They turned to look at me and I noticed that they had the same eye color as Alice and Jasper, also the same pale skin color, and the breath taking faces. They introduced themselves as Rosalie, the model, and Emmet, the hulk. I smiled and told them that my name was Bella. They both smiled at me and sat down.

We all chatted on and on about nothing, when a figure outside came into view. He was tall and had messy copper hair, pale skin, amber eyes, and that inhumanly face. There was something going on here in the small town of Forks, but it seemed as though no one else who lived here noticed it the way that I did. I knew that this was one of those mysteries that you just had to solve and that was precisely what I was going to do.

* * *

After school got out I waved goodbye to Alice and Jasper who left in their silver Volvo and to Emmet and Rosalie who left in Emmet's giant of a jeep. I walked down the street back towards my uncle's home when I felt that some one was following me, but as I looked behind me all I saw were trees. I went on and still I had that strange feeling and I looked behind me again this time taking the care to look at everything that I had walked by, everything seemed normal, which is sad because normal bores me to death. But the feeling in my gut was telling me that what was happening here in Forks was anything but normal.

* * *

A/N: *british accent* To get me to write the story faster you must proceed to send me reviews. DO IT NOW!!!


	6. Chapter 5: Loving a stranger

Disclaimer: me no own Twilight, if i did it would be waaay different

* * *

**Chapter 5: Loving a Stranger**

That night at 11:30 p.m I was still up doing my homework that I had to make up for being new student half a month later from when school started. Normally I would have finished homework by 9:00 p.m, but I was getting distracted by the feeling that I was being watched, that same feeling that I had when I was walking home. I shook the feeling off, again, and went back to the worksheet that I was currently working on. It was biology worksheet on worms; you know their eating, sleeping pattern and their innards. The entire make up worksheets weren't due till the end of the week, but I like to get things done the night that they're assigned, yeah I know, NERD ALERT, NERD ALERT, NERD ALERT! I finished the worksheet halfway when the feeling came back again I looked up and checked my damp room and then got up and went to the window, but _again_ nothing or no one was there. Finally figuring out that I wasn't going to finish the worksheet I put all my books in my backpack and went to bed, not even changing into my pajamas.

The rest of the night lasted forever that weird feeling never faded away leaving me to freak out in my bed until day break. Just as I was beginning to fall asleep my alarm went off shocking me to awareness again. I changed my clothes, grabbed my backpack and a muffin and coffee, and took off before my uncle could have a chance to come down and yell at me for something he didn't think was lady like. The walk to school was relaxing, the rain dribbled down from the sky and landed lightly on everything, the trees were extremely green, and the air was damp; add a hot cup of coffee on top and it was the perfect morning to go for a walk. I smiled lightly to myself, Mich was right there was no reason to regret this decision, in fact this was the best decision I've had. School went by like yesterday, lazily. Lunch approached, finally, and gave me a chance to talk to my new friends, Alice and Emmet Cullen, and Jasper and Rosalie Hale. They were all sitting at the table in the corner that was by the window again and, like yesterday, they all had food in front of them that they weren't eating. Weird right? I sat down and immediately Alice began to talk none stop.

"So how was your first day at Forks Bella? See any cute boys? What're your thoughts on the weather here? You know you really need to work on your clothing choice…", Alice said, her eyes were wild and she was almost bouncing up and down in her seat. The others smirked at her quietly and Jasper softly wove his arm around her and I felt a sudden pang of jealousy, not of her and Jasper going out just of what they have. She settled a little bit and I answered each question straight forward.

"Um…great, no, love the rainyness. Don't care enough to change my clothes", I answered the others, aside from Alice, laughed. When the cross expression on her face disappeared she started again on some questions.

"Favorite color, favorite season, where are you staying?" Alice asked.

"Orange, winter, with my uncle", I said.

"Your uncle huh? Who is your uncle? What do you think of him?" Alice went on.

"Charles Swan and I absolutely hate his guts, as I like to say he's a pompous ass", I said the last part in my British accent. Everyone at the table stared at me with wide eyes. Rosalie and Emmet, who were currently staring lovingly into each other's eye, heads snapped up and Alice and Jasper who were looking at me did a double take and jaws dropped.

"Charles Swan?!! Are you serious, he's your uncle?" Rosalie asked in a hushed, harsh tone. I nodded looking at my food, I had suddenly lost my appetite.

"Bella, do you believe in vampires?" Jasper asked. It was interesting that he was the one who asked because he never really talked much. Again I nodded.

"Why do you?" I asked I couldn't help but to do so. They all nodded simultaneously.

"Oh course", Emmet said.

"We're going to let you in on a little secret Bella", Rosalie said, "You've probably noticed that we're way different then your average teenagers".

"Pale skin, amber eyes", I listed, _Not to mention inhumanly beauty_, I added in my head, no need to tell them how incredibly hot they were.

"Exactly, now what category do those particular features belong in?" Rosalie continued.

"Vampires", I said simply. They all nodded. I took a bite of my burger and ran my new thoughts through my head, they all waited, anticipating what my reaction would be. So they were vampires, but good vampires, good meaning not killing humans, since there weren't any disappearances. I looked up and could tell that Alice was just jumping out of her skin waiting what I was going to say next.

"So are you expecting me to scream and run off?" I asked very calmly. Then the blank faces came.

"NO DUH SHERLOCK‼", Emmet yelled. A bunch of people stared, but Emment ol boy didn't seem to care. "What would you expect a _normal_ person's reaction to be if you were a vampire", Emmet said this time in a whisper. I chuckled and then they were confused.

"Well I was always fascinated by vampires and eventually I lost most of my fear, of vampires and other creatures like… you guys", I explained. I saw many different expressions on each face. Jasper and Rosalie were understood, Emmet was shocked, mouth wide open; and Alice was smiling broadly.

"Well good this way we get to keep you", Alice said in her usual chipper voice.

"Yeah, you're our new pet", Emmet said. Rosalie heard and elbowed him in the ribs. She turned back to me and smiled lightly, and Jasper, well Jasper just looked pleased. The rest of lunch was a blast as they told me about their real selves. While Rosalie was telling her story, my eyes drifted and looked out the window; the stranger that I saw yesterday was again standing there staring at me in fascination. I couldn't help but get washed up in his beauty; a song came on in my head and began to play; _Love'n you is easy 'cause you're beautiful_. Then his fascination turned into a wonderful smile, a smirk if you will, it made my heart skip a beat. I then realized two things, I was in love with a complete stranger and when your heart skips a beat it isn't as romantic as books and movies make it seem, it actually really hurts.

"Bella what are you looking at?" Rosalie asked. I looked back at her and realized that I wasn't paying attention to her story. I blushed, looked down, and muttered "Nothin'". Alice looked out the window to where I was staring, I looked too, and the stranger was gone. The bell rang and it dismissed us for class. The rest of the day went by in a daze as I remembered how _he_ smiled at me and I got scolded by the teachers a lot. As I walked home I noticed more, the trees seemed greener, the air fresher, and that feeling of some one following me stronger. They song that played in my head at lunch played itself again and again as I replayed the image of him smiling. I let out a sigh and looked up so that I wouldn't fall, _Ha good luck with that_, and noticed a tall, handsome stranger blocking my path.

* * *

A/N: Huh I wonder who the stranger could be, Edward, James, how 'bout The king of the night himself, Dracula


	7. Chapter 6: Weirdo Walls

Disclaimer: "This is what I am in the light"

"Your beautiful"

"This is the skin of a highly dangerous disclaimer"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you're a disclaimer, but disclaimers don't have skin and they definitely can't be dangerous right?"

"I don't think I'm authorized to answer that question"

"So you are dangerous? Shit I thought that this was Twilight not a disclaimer, but I would love to have written Twilight, but guess all dreams can't come true"

* * *

**Chapter 6: Weirdo Walls**

I walked up the gorgeous stranger very cautiously, even though I loved him I learned the hard way to not talk to strangers, unless it's in a controlled environment, you know like school. I walked past him careful not to accidentally brush my fingers against him. He watched me intently, great I love creeper. He softly grabbed my arm and twirled me around. He looked deep into my eyes and talked with such a voice that it would break the angel's hearts.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I could ask the same from you", I said. He laughed lightly, the sound was like heaven creating another cloud. "I'm Isabella Swan", I said, wow never thought I would introduce myself as that, I really must be nervous, "Bella if you will". He smiled that smile and that one song sang its way into my head, _Love'n you is easy 'cause your beautiful_.

"Well Bella, you better watch out for that uncle of yours other wise he'll end up selling you to a very dangerous man", the stranger said, and then he disappeared.

A very dangerous man, now who could that be, Harold? I shrugged and walked on as if nothing happened. One of my talents is to change emotions or actions quickly, you know, laugh like a maniac and then the next second very serious face, John Paulsar. I arrived at Uncle Charlie's mansion just as lighting began to light the sky giving the mansion an eerie look to it. Now that's what I call a haunted mansion, and the funny thing is that it is haunted, yes it really is, by yours truly, me.

I walked into the front hall towards the kitchen for my after school snack, but was rudely blocked by Harold. He stared at me through his mirrored sunglasses. _Freak_, I thought because who wears sunglasses in a very dark room, or house. I tried to walk around him feeling my stomach rumble, but he stepped in front of me.

"Hey Harry, could you please move out of my way before I starve", I said, just trying my best to annoy him. It didn't work. He smirked and spoke in an amazing voice that almost made me drop my backpack on his foot, hmm not a bad idea.

"Are you so hungry that you would pass out right here", Harry smirked, "Or even die". If I could see his eyes right now the smile probably would've touched them. _Ok freaky. I think he's actually asking me to kill myself or for him to kill me_. I shoved passed him a very bad mood coming on and for a second I heard a growl coming from what seemed to be inside the walls. _It seems to me that this house is haunted by something more than just me_. I entered the kitchen in a full bad mood and, though it didn't seem possible, it got worst because sitting at the table reading some book that was in Latin and drinking the finest red whine in America, was Charlie. He looked up from his book and scowled and since in my bad mood I didn't even feel the need to crack a joke, so I just stood in the doorway and scowled back at him. When I won the scowling contest I walked to the refrigerator, or as my uncle would say refrigeration unit, and grabbed a box of juice that I put in the refrigerator, and stalked off to my dungeon bedroom.

Same as yesterday I had the feeling of some one watching me and once again no one seemed to show their face. _I guess I'll have to get used to this because it just doesn't seem to go away, man this sucks_. When I finished with my make up homework and the homework I was assigned tonight my phone suddenly buzzed. I looked at the number and didn't recognized it as Renny, Mich, or any of my other friends. Then I realized that the only other person who had this number was the airplane hottie, Jacob. I smiled and flipped it open. **What's happened to you?** Even thought I barely knew Jacob I couldn't help, but think _Same old Jacob_. I typed quickly and pressed send. **Oh nothing just living with my evil uncle and his bizarre chauffer, finally got done with the make up homework though, you? **This is what I typed. **Living back at home with all my annoying siblings, I went on vacation to Arizona to visit my Aunt and Uncle on my mom's side, just in case you were wondering. What are you doing this weekend?** Another growl came from the walls when I read the last question, _Weirdo walls_. **Not much, probably going to take a hike in the forest out in my backyard, why?** Yeah that seemed like a good plan, I get to explore some great areas and get away from my uncle and his chauffer, I like this plan. My phone buzzed again. **Well maybe you could come and hike down here where I live, in La Push. **_La Push huh, well it would be a way to get away from Charlie and Harold and if I "borrowed" his Shelby Cobra it would be a very fast trip to get there_. **Ok, I'll see you there on Saturday.** After I sent that the walls growled again, my god will nothing stop the growling walls. I turned off my phone, packed my stuff for tomorrow at school, and went to bed thinking very hard on what would make the walls growl, and then blackness.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out, but I was on vacation and there wasn't a computer. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEEAAASSSEEE give me reviews good, bad, anything would be nice, but if you guys don't I'll send Harry after you to stalk you forever. SO DO IT NOW!!!


	8. Chapter 7: Icy Waters

Disclaimer: I fell in love with Twilight, but loving it doesn't mean I ow it, so get off my back James!!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Icy Waters**

I woke up on Saturday morning the light creeping in from the window that was very close to my ceiling. I smiled knowing that today was the day that I would really piss off Charlie by stealing his Shelby Cobra and racing off to La Push to see my airplane hottie, Jacob. I got dressed in my hiking clothes, a dirty, bight red T-shirt, shorts, hiking boots, and my one of kind bright orange jacket. What made it one of kind were the patches I sewed on with my mom. My favorite patch was the one that my dad had made me it was of a Celtic star. When I had everything that I needed I raced, quietly, to the garage. I spotted Charlie leaving through the front door, so that gave me a couple minutes to calm myself before he left. I stood there catching my breath and then the engine outside started and took off, I was alone.

The Shelby Cobra was where Charlie left it. There wasn't a key because Charlie always kept it with him so I wouldn't be able to take one of his really expensive cars out for a spin, but he forgot one important detail, I was an expert car jacker. I took out my tools and began to work. _You put that there and that there, then you push up, down, and up again and…bingo_. I was in.

The drive to La Push was invigorating the speed and feel of the car felt so good that it was like it was meant for me to drive it. The speed limit was 45 mph, but I always went above it I looked at the speedometer and noticed I was going 65 mph. Then the wicked smile inched across my face, oh how I love speed. Turning every once in awhile I soon found myself in Jacob's neighborhood and when I saw his house I quickly and skillfully slammed on the breaks, the engine didn't even whine, it just purred to a stop.

Jacob peeked out the window and almost fainted when he saw me driving a brand new Shelby Cobra. He ran out his hands running through his hair making it all messy. I laughed at his expression. I opened the passenger door for him and sat down immediately.

"Where did you find the money to buy yourself a Shelby Cobra?" Jacob asked. I laughed again and he didn't even seem to care that I was laughing at him.

"This isn't mine I, uh, borrowed it from my uncle", I told him.

"The only person who lives nearby La Push that could afford this would be Charles Swan", Jacob said. I nodded and he stared at me and the lights came on in his head. "You mean to tell me that Charles Swan is your uncle?" again I nodded.

"Well enough about me where…", I started, but Jacob was still caught up on the car thing and interrupted me.

"I just can't believe that your uncle would let you borrow it", then he noticed that there was no key just some sewing needles and paperclips and once again he almost fainted. "You jacked your uncles Shelby Cobra?"

"Yeah so what's your point, I needed to get here fast and nothing is faster than a Shelby Cobra, plus if he finds out he'll be so pissed".

"And you're happy about making your uncle pissed?"

"Nothing would make me happier than seeing my uncle's head explode", I answered simply, "So now you need to give me directions to where this great hiking spot is". He nodded and we were off at an amazing speed.

We took some turns and were suddenly on a dirt road, _sweet getting his car dirty this'll really piss him off, this day just gets better and better_. We stopped in front of a hiking entry and got out.

"So this is it", Jacob stated as we were at the beginning of the trail. I stared at it and realized what I was doing; I was putting my life in danger. You see I'm not the most coordinated person in the world and on a hiking trail with all those lumps, bumps, and roots it was obvious that I didn't quite think about this plan. Why did I have to be so stupid sometimes, why did I always get so excited about getting away from my uncle and his chauffer that I would actually think hiking would be fun.

Jacob noticed the look of horror on my face and stared at me confused until I started to explain.

"Sorry, it's just apparently I didn't think this 'hiking' thing all the way through", I tried to explain, but he still looked confused. I sighed and explained even further, "You see I have the absolutely great talent of tripping on flat ground, get it now?" He nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll be here to make sure you don't fall down", Jacob laughed, "Shall we?" I sighed and nodded.

"Let's go forth and pillage a village", I stated and then we set off. I heard Jacob give a soft chuckle before he started following.

We walked for most of the day and several close falls before my feet started screaming. I sighed and sat down.

"What taking a break already? Although I wouldn't understand why", Jacob said the last part very sarcastically.

"Well excuse me, my feet can only take so much stumbling, or near falling. Besides I'm getting very hungry and where does this trail lead any ways?" I rambled.

"Wow for some one who's tired and hungry you sure can talk", Jacob commented so quietly that I think I wasn't supposed to hear it. He took off his backpack which he so rudely took from me after at least the fifth time I nearly fell. He said that it was just too dangerous to let me carry our food. CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS GUY?!! NOT TRUSTING ME WITH FOOD?!! Grabbed a couple cliff bars and we sat eating when we were done Jacob took out his map of the trail and showed me that near the end it at a beach. A really icy beach, I'm so going swimming in it today. The hike was amazing, the trees were so green here, the air full of moisture, and the ground muddy. I looked up at the branches where it was framing the gray, drizzly sky up ahead. This was the best day ever, until, yet again, my toe hit a root and the gravity dragged me down. Thankfully Jacob kept his promise, also yet again, and caught me and as his arms wove around my stomach I suddenly had a really random thought. He pulled me up and just as my feet were flat on the ground my mouth shot off.

"Hey, you know how gangsters always say, 'What up my home dog', well what if there was like a gangster dog that went up to some other gangster dogs and said that. You know a dog walking up to another dog and saying, 'What up my home dog'", and at that I began laughing at my own joke, I know pathetic right. Then I noticed that Jacob was also laughing. Weird no one, and I mean no one not even Mich, laughs at my jokes. I think that either he was caught up in his own thoughts and thought something was funny or there was some different meaning for him behind it.

More tripping and walking came and then we hit it, the icy cold beach, I almost ran to the beach and jumped in, if it wasn't for Jacob holding securely on my arm. I turned to him wondering why he was holding my arm. When I saw his face it was concentrated on me so hard that I got a really weird feeling in my stomach and could practically here my weirdo walls growling.

"Here's an interesting question, why the hell are you holding onto my arm so tightly and looking at me like that?" I asked, worry building in my voice. I know that look anywhere. When me and Nick first met he used to give me that look and then the next thing I knew we were dating. God I hope that's not what this look is, I really don't want what happened to me and Nick happen with me and Jacob, that would just suck.

"What oh sorry, I just thought you were gonna fall again", Jacob answered. I looked at him confused and he nodded to where half my foot was, it was over a small inch high cliff.

"Oh well then thank you", answered oh so proper and stepped down. As soon as both my feet were safely on the ground Jacob's hand let go and then for some reason my legs began to move, very quickly I might add, down towards the water. When my mind finally caught up with my legs I realized that I was running and going to jump into the water. _Sweet my legs know me better than my own mind_, I thought. I could here Jacob shout between laughs in the background.

"Bella…what…are you…doing…you're going…to…get…so cold!!" Jacob yelled.

"Yeah that's kind of the point!" I yelled back and then I hit the water with such force it knocked me down going head under the water. It felt so good to be in freezing water after a sweaty hike in the rain. When I came up for air there was a humongous splash next to me that sent me sailing in the other direction. I blinked just in time to see Jacob come up for air, shivering I might add.

"You…are…really…crazy…you…know…that", Jacob managed to get out.

"Well this comes with the package", I said without pause or a tremor from the cold water. Did I ever mention that I love cold things? I sank back into the cold water and began to swim outwards farther into the ocean. Into the deep depths of icy water with Jacob trying to keep by my side.

* * *

A/N: Ok so you may be confused if I am Team Edward or Team Jacob, but the truth is that I am Team Jasper ALL THE WAY BABY!! Please give me reviews, you know good, bad, whatever, but if you don't then it will only take longer for me to get these chapters out becuase pretty soon here school will be out and I won't have any inspiration to write this story any further. SO PLEASE, PLEASE I LOVE WRITING DON'T TAKE THIS AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 8: Edward the slick

Disclaimer: I have a dream that one day, every valley shall be exalted, every hill and mountain shall be made low, and that I shall own Twilight. Well the truth is that I don't so I guess that dream won't come true.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Edward the slick**

Jacob and I were back at his house covered with towels to keep ourselves warm. Jacob was in his room changing clothes while I was sitting on his couch waiting for him, you thinking small parts of songs that seemed to work for this particular moment, the only problem was I couldn't think of any. Jacob came back a huge smile on his face until he looked at me with my expression of focus.

"What are you thinking about?" Jacob asked cautiously. I was abruptly pulled out of my train of thought and the concentrated face turned into blank one. When I figured out why Jacob was being so cautious and then I started to laugh. _Ah perverted Jacob_, I thought.

"I always try and come up with what songs would be perfect for each moment of my life and I'm stuck right now", I explained, "Do you have any suggestions?" He thought about for a second and the you could practically see the light bulb go on in his head.

"What about…", he cleared his throat and began to sing, "_Ice ice baby_". Thinking about it, it actually worked and Jacob was actually a good singer.

"Well Jacob, my friend, you are now my personal advisor, wait, wait, wait, my personal…" I began, "suggestor. Yes that will work just fine". He laughed at this.

"Let me show you something, I think you might be able to help, or at least I'm hoping you can", Jacob said. I jumped and began to follow him out his back door and into what looked like a garage. When he opened the garage door there standing in the middle was a Volkswagen Rabbit, but it looked unfinished.

Jacob dramatically swept his arm that pointed to the half finished car. He had his eyes closed and a big goofy smile on his face, I couldn't help, but quietly laugh at his expression. I waited, being silent, just to torture him at his big "tada" pose. Eventually his arm lowered and he looked down at me a little depressed that I didn't think his unfinished Volkswagen Rabbit was cool and then I really couldn't help, but laugh. Jacob is really quick about what's going on, unlike me, I'm a little on the slow side, and realized what I was up to he sarcastically huffed.

"I'm sorry…your…expression…I couldn't help…" I said through gasping for breath.

"Well seriously what do you think?" Jacob asked this time not with a big goofy smile.

"I think you need to fix it up before you take it for a whirl", I answered slowly getting control of my laughter.

"Well I knew that, but you see the big thing is that I'm built this sucker…" Jacob said.

"You should really finish it because unfinished projects are a hazard to you and everyone around you", I interrupted.

"Of course I'm going to finish it. Are unfinished projects really a hazard to me and everyone around me?" Jacob asked. I jumped into the car and o-so-gracefully onto a seat in the car.

"Who knows", I answered. Jacob jumped in beside be and turned on the radio to a station that was currently playing Back in Black by ACDC. We both started to sing along, Jacob knew more of the words than I did apparently, but I think most people do.

"So you listen to ACDC?" Jacob asked when the song ended.

"A little, not enough to actually know the words though, but I can't really understand them any way", I answered quickly. I looked around the garage and noticed band instruments piled in the corner, rock band not marching band. I jumped out and noticed the thick line of dust on the instruments. Jacob had a drum set, electric guitar, bass, and piano; and also an acoustic guitar, which I was currently learning how to play, so naturally I grabbed it and started to play Love Me Like That, by Michelle Branch. Jacob watched, eyes bulged and jaw dropped, when I finally noticed his expression I stopped abruptly.

"I didn't know that you could play guitar…" Jacob whispered, "like that", he added at the end.

"You really felt the need to put 'like that' at the end?" I countered, "I've been practicing for at least two years now". He still looked at me with that amazed look on his face.

"Who the hell was your teacher?" he asked.

"Pshhh, I didn't have no teacher. All the guitar teachers in Arizona were waaay too expensive for my mom and I, so I learned by copping the guitars on my CD's".

After several minutes of Jacob staring at me like a freak, which in my book is a good thing, I got annoyed and snapped my fingers, loudly, in front of his face.

"Sorry, it's just when my friends and I had a band none of them were that good", Jacob said.

"Well apparently they weren't tutored by Michelle Branch", I answered very mockingly. I looked at my watch and noticed that it was around time when my uncle got back. _Good I have just enough time for him to see me pull up with the Shelby Cobra_, I thought. "Maybe we can do this again some time". He nodded, still dazed from my awesome sauce skizzle at guitar. I ran to my car, sorry my uncle's car, hopped in quickly and raced off. Before I left though I noticed two other guys walking up the path to Jacob's garage and, like Jacob, were amazed and totally jealous of me driving a Shelby Cobra.

* * *

Again when I was driving on the road I was going at least twenty over the suggested speed limit and naturally I didn't get caught, want to know why?! Well me too because I always pass one of the fuzz on my way to whatever my destination was, interesting no? The light was fast fading and I knew if I didn't get to my _uncle's_ mansion soon I would never get there before dawn, I get lost easily in the dark. I pressed my foot on the gas pedal a little more and now I was going thirty over the speed limit.

I got home with enough time to spare, Charlie was just heading in the door and Harry old boy close behind him, when he heard the roar of the engine that he paid so much for. I smiled lightly to myself as Charlie's eyes bulged out when he saw me driving his car and even more when he saw there was dirt all over it. I jumped out waiting for him to scream and yell at me, a smug smile on my face, I know a little weird, but nothing brightens my day like Charlie or even Harry getting pissed.

When I opened my eyes again I saw that Charlie was so angry he couldn't talk and big veins were bulging out of his neck and head, _BONUS!!!_ Then he started to grunt like he was talking and I couldn't help, but let a huge grin crawl onto my face. Charlie walked towards me and his now dirty Shelby Cobra and turned around so he was looking at Harry. He took a deep breath and spoke, his voice shaking.

"How much did you say you would pay?" Charlie asked. Harry smiled very deviously and answered with his surprisingly sexy voice.

"Three thousand dollars, sir", Harry said. Charlie straightened out his suit and nodded.

"Well I'll think about it over the next week, you will be able to look forward to an answer by next Saturday", Charlie said and with that they both went into the house, but not before Harry looked at me, or the car, with a look of victory glistening in his eyes. _Well that was odd. Not quite the explosion I was looking forward to, not even close, and what was with that deal_, I thought. I felt a breeze and then, in the corner of my eye, I saw that stranger that I loved. I looked over and he started to walk forward a serious face planted on that hottie with the body. _Am I supposed to be scared or concerned for me_, I thought as the stranger stood at least ten feet away from me. We stared at each other for a while, my heart pumping at an incredible speed that I would have figured I should be in the hospital. _Great a complete stranger is making my heart beat at a dangerous speed, that's just icing on the cake_, I thought sarcastically. He cleared his throat and spoke at a whisper so soft I had to strain my ears in order to understand him.

"What happened to following my warning about your uncle?" he asked. At this I nearly fell over with laughter, why you may ask, I have absolutely no freakin' idea.

"Following, dude you're a stranger like I'm going to follow your 'warning', hell I don't even follow my mom's warnings or instructions", I answered with a very sly smirk spreading on my face.

"Look I didn't want to have to tell you this, but do you remember when your friends looked a little freaked out when they found out who your uncle was?" he said, with that mysterious, seductive voice.

"Yeah?" I said a little cautiously. _God, don't tell me that my uncle is a vampire too? Great now I'm really out of the loop_.

"He's a very famous and dangerous vampire…"

"NO FREAKIN' WAY!!" I screamed at him. He looked at me in a certain way that screamed out _"SHUT UP!!"_

"Vampire hunter", he corrected. I looked at him suspiciously, he's totally pulling my leg right now.

"Wait I thought that vampires were pretty much indestructible", I said. The stranger nodded and that confused me even more.

"Yes…they, uh, are…but some how your uncle has discovered a sure way of killing…uh, them", he said.

"Uh, yeah…like, uh, maybe", I mocked, "So what's your name any way slick?"

"Edward", the stranger answered.

"Well _Edward_, why do you care about my well being, most people just say, 'Screw her let's go party'. Why are you so interested in me being safe and sound?" I asked. _Until you're safe and sound, there's beauty in release, there's no one left to please, but you and me_, I played in my head, Sheryl Crow ladies and gentlemen! He smirked before answering with his, _swoon_, voice.

"Well that isn't really something you should really know", Edward answered.

"Yeah, but I am apart of something right now and you know what I would really like to know", I said a little defensively, "Slick". Edward smirked again

"Just be careful about what you do around your uncle ok?" Edward said, and then he was gone. I shrugged and walked inside ready to go to beg, or at the very least read.

* * *

In my room I sat down on my bed and began to read The Magician, you know the second book in the series, The Alchemyst. Such a good book. I made it to the middle of the book when my phone buzzed. I looked at the caller ID, of course, it was Jacob. **Hey did your uncle ground you, or what?** Of course, two guys worried about my well being. I quickly typed in my answer. **No, but I think Charlie is going to sell the Cobra…** I sent it and then quickly added**…or me.** At that I really didn't have the patience to see what his answer would be, so I turned off my cell, lights, and went to sleep.

* * *

In the morning the little bit of sun that had shown its way through some of the clouds and fell on my face instantly waking me up, _grown_, I hate the sun. The day before I had a fun and cold hiking trip with Jacob, today it was my turn to hike alone in the forest in back of the creepy mansion my uncle called home, or a house, which ever you prefer. Again I dressed in jean shorts, a T-shirt, and my awesome sauce jacket.

When I got upstairs Charlie and Harry were still there, Harry saw me and whispered something to Charlie which made Charlie turn around.

"I hope you had fun driving the Cobra yesterday, and that you won't try that stunt again today", Charlie said very formally. I shook my head indicating that I wasn't going to. "Good", Charlie smiled and with that the both disappeared, but not before Harry got a good look at me, _Can you say creeper!_

I ate breakfast, some cereal and hot cocoa and ran, or rather stumbled quickly, out the door. The day was beautiful, just like every other day, the rain was dripping harder this time and I lifted my head letting the raindrops fall on my face, it felt wonderful, and then I heard a small chuckle behind me. I looked and who could it be, but slick himself.

"What are you laughing at,_ Edward_?" I asked. He chuckled and again and he almost made me swoon as much as when I see Fred and George Weasly on the big screen, _almost_. He still isn't as good as them, of course no one is.

"I've rarely seen anyone who has enjoyed the rain this much", Edward responded.

"Then you clearly haven't been to Arizona before", I responded.

"You would be correct", slick chuckled.

"I usually am, when I want to be", I countered. He chuckled again and I looked back to the sky, then for some reason I felt pressure on my hips, when I looked down Edwards hands were rested there, I freaked out and jumped back putting fists in front me, you know so I could protect myself if I had to. He just laughed again, but even that wasn't enough to get me to put my guard down.

"Jeez, Bella relax", Edward said.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, we aren't even friends you are not obliged to do that", I snapped.

"Sorry I thought we were, since I'm giving you such good warning and information about your uncle", Edward said. I snorted and slick looked at me with such concern it scared me.

"Pshh, I don't need your warning or your information, and giving me those does not mean that we are friends, that just means that you are for some reason very protective of me. Well, here's a news flash for you I don't need protection, I can take care of myself", I said, my fists lowering a little.

"Do you think we could become friends then?" Edward asked. I shrugged.

"It all depends on what you are like; I don't want a creeper as a friend. Are you a creeper?" I asked.

"It all depends on the eye of the beholder", He said.

"Whatever slick", I said, "Do you want to come wit me on a hike" He nodded and we set off into the wet and muddy woods of Forks Washington.

* * *

A/N: Yes I think that Edward is very much a slick and that he, or anyone else for that matter, could compare the the Weasly twins,_ SWOON_. SO was this chapter better, were the characters still good, do you understand everything I puttin' down, I knew that you would so slid me some reviews soul sister/brother.


	10. Chapter 9:Love to Friendship to Crushing

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, get over it, 'cause that's what I'm doing

* * *

**Chapter 9: Love to friendship to crushing**

Me and Mr. Edward Slick trudged trough the mossy ground of the forest chatting casually like we'd known each other for years instead of just a few hours. Soon after we had left Charles house I discovered that we had a lot in common, more than me and Rosalie and that's saying something. Me and Rosalie were practically sisters, we had so many things in common that it was like having a clone that didn't look like you at all, but Edward was even worse,…better? We both liked the rain and cold, the color orange, the smell of snow, swimming, shall I go on? He, like Jacob, had to keep an eye out for me though because of my lovely feet of doom, and for some reason I fell more often with slick than with Jacob, I think it's because Edward has it goin' on, Jacob does too don't get me wrong Jacob is also waaay hot, he just doesn't compare to Edward, and, like I've probably said many times before, neither of them compared with Fred and George, _sigh_.

I stopped and sat down on a log to catch my breath, but of course Mr. Slick himself was breathing as if he had been walking two steps.

"So if vampires are indestructible then how does Charlie kill them?" I asked breathing heavily. Edward stiffened as I accidentally blew on him,_ ooh that smell, can't you smell that smell_, sang in my head. I didn't expect anything less from him because I distinctly remember not brushing my teeth this morning.

"Well…it's complicated", Edward so smoothly began, "Vampires can only guess between him controlling vampires, vampires controlling him making him think, though that he's in control, or he just light…them…on fire". I nodded as sarcastically as I could, you know wide "innocent" eyes, a small smirk, the whole shebang. He laughed.

"What you don't believe me?" He asked.

"No I believe that 'vampires' believe that, but what I don't believe is your game your playing with me", I said.

"What game?"

"Oh you know, bring an innocent little girl, or human, into the woods by themselves with only you, the devious vampire, and then when you two are far away from civilization you kill her or him", I said. At first I thought that he was going to laugh very loudly and rudely in my face, but I was surprised when he lowered his gazed and let out a very dramatic sigh. _Ah dramatic slick_.

"So you figured it out?" Edward asked. I snorted and this was probably not the reaction he expected.

"Figured it out?! It's really hard not to know I mean once I figured out that my friends were vampires you just fell into place", I said very amused with myself, "The pale skin, the amber eyes, always appearing and disappearing instantly, the 'out of this world' looks". He raised his eyebrow and I looked down and blushed "quietly" to myself, hopefully, it just didn't seem to work because Slick started laughing out loud.

"Out of this world looks, huh?" he ragged. Of course, only he could make my lovely seem light hearted to me, anyone can make me blush and make everyone around them feel light hearted, but this was the first time that a person made me feel light hearted when I blushed.

"Yeah it's like that bad pickup line", I cleared my throat, "Are you wearing space pants?" He looked at me and cautiously went along with it.

"No", he answered slowly, "Why?"

"Because your butt is out of this world", I said a huge smile rapidly falling on my face. At the last line we both fell on the ground grasping our sides, course I don't see why Edward had to. We got ourselves together and Edward, being his oh so gentlemanly self lent his hand for me, and me being the, oh so graceful lady, took it.

We hiked for most of the day before heading back, we chatted some more about vampires, ok a lot more and mainly me asking questions about it and him answering, as we walked back to Charlie's evil mansion of doom. Then I realized that my love for Slick turned into more friendship that day. The love was lost, but a new found friendship was found, I've never had that happen before, I guess that Forks is just making me experience new things everyday and weird experiences that I probably could have lived without. I looked at my watch, not trusting the sky since you couldn't tell if it was midnight or noon here, and noticed that we had hiked all day, literally we started at around 9:00 a.m and now it was 11:00 p.m, gosh no wonder I was so tired.

"So if vampires have such good memories then take a gander at how much longer will it take to get back", I said yawning. He smiled grabbed my arm lightly and pushed me forward.

"Tired huh?" Slick said, "Well I would say less than five seconds". And sure enough the last of the trees came within two steps and Charlie's "house" was standing there, dark, damp, and just plain weird.

"Thanks Slick", I whispered, and yawned again. He chuckled and I felt a warm breeze against my neck.

"No problem, Bella", Slick said. And that's where my friendship for him turned into crush towards him. _What a day_, I thought. Nothing like a hike to change a persons perspective twice or more. I looked back at him, into his melting amber eyes and my heart began to pound.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow", I said. He tensed up, which again was probably for the reason of my smelly breath. He backed away and smiled and then he was gone.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this one was short, but I figured it should be. Thank you to the people who were brave enough to send me a review and to the others please get a back bone, I love reviews even if they are critical, you know in a bad way. SO REVIEW PLEASE, I'M DOWN ON MY KNEES BEGGING YOU, PLEADING YOU TO SEND REVIEWS MY WAY!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 10:I laugh at the face of Danger

Disclaimer: Me don't own Twilight

* * *

**Chapter 10: I laugh at the face of Danger**

The next morning I felt light headed, more than normal. I'm not a morning person at all; if I could I would wake up at noon, at the earliest. I dressed in my black T-shirt that stated in big white letters _**Get your rock on**_, I wore it with a fuzzy black and white scarf, white running shoes that had red stripes, dark shorts, and for the make up a bright purple and some mascara. Today was a day for parties.

"Gotta make a move to a town that's right for me, time to keep me movin' keep me groovin' with some energy", I sang to Funkytown that was playing in my head. I kept singing the song all the way to the end, yes it's true I memorized all the words to that song, and by the time I stopped singing I could see the school in site. I smiled, ah now I can see and make fun of my friends, or that is be made fun of by my friends.

I walked to English my head higher in air then it has been ever before,_ Wow does Slick have an effect on me or what?_, I thought to myself. Though I didn't realized it I was still humming Funkytown and got many looks of "boy is that girl weird". I sat down in my seat by a guy with blonde spiky hair, I think his name is Micky?... no, no, no it's Mack, well whatever his name is he suddenly seemed to have an interest in me.

"Hi my name's Mike", the guy said. Mike, dang I thought for sure it was Mack. I turned and smiled at him.

"Bella", I said quickly before turning back to my book. He looked over my shoulder, well he's definitely out, my guy should never interrupt me or annoy me in any way while I'm reading.

"What are you reading, Bella", Mike said, you know what I'm just going to call him Mack just to irritate him.

"The Magician, what do you read now a day's, Mack", I said. It was so hard not to smile or laugh when I saw his face get all distorted at the fact that he just said his name and I still got it wrong. I love messing with peoples mind.

"Oh I don't read much, I usually just wait till the movie comes out", Mack said. I let out an over exaggerative gasp that turned several heads and that was the end of that conversation with Mack. I laughed a little.

At lunch I stood in line and this girl behind me, Jessica, really girly and peppy. I hate girly, peppy girls. Alice is girly, but she excited and happy not peppy, and yes there is a difference. I over heard her talking to a girl named Lauren, a mean girl.

"So did you see the new girl, Bella, yet?" Jessica asked. _Pretty little girl, expensive little world, curiosity is peekin'_, I sang in my head. Though I wanted to I didn't dare look behind because then I would miss the whole conversation.

"Yeah she became friends with those weird Cullen kids, and Mike" _You mean Mack_ "told me that he told her his name today and she still said it wrong. I think that she one of those retarded kids", Lauren answered. At this I spun around and just started yelling at her as if she had killed my mom.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING BEHIND MY BACK AND CALLING ME ONE OF THOSE RETARTED KIDS, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME! IF ANYTHING YOU'RE THE ONE WHO IS RETARTED, YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY? BECAUSE YOU HAVE TO MAKE EVERYONE ELSE FEEL BAD TO MAKE YOURSELF FEEL 'NORMAL'! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE? YOU ARE NOTHING, BUT A BITCHY WHOR!!!" and with that I paid for my food and went to sit over by my friends who were trying so hard not to laugh they weren't breathing. I looked back at Lauren and Jessica, their faces were hysterical. Jessica was shocked and Lauren was just fuming, so I added to my little scene by flipping both of them off. I looked back at my friends and they couldn't hold it any longer, they exploded into the loudest laughter I'm sure anyone has ever heard. When they got control over themselves Emmet started to laugh and scream "Encore! Encore!" the others soon started to do the same. I got up and did an extravagant bow.

During lunch I got a lot of evil glances that threw darts and amazed looks too and whenever I caught Jessica and Lauren giving me death glares we would make a face at them and then start to laugh. Slick didn't show up that day to stare at me through the window, which disappointed me greatly, but that couldn't put a damper on my mood, NO WAY! As usual Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, and Jasper hadn't touched their food, just played lightly with it while we talked about adventures they had and adventures that I want to experience. It seemed like, though, all their adventures are the ones that I want to have, so jealous of them.

They got up to leave the cafeteria, me trotting behind, when we passed Lauren and Jessica who were still pissed at my lovely display of anger earlier. I looked deep into their eyes to see if there was another emotion they had toward me and both, I noticed, feared me a tiny bit. At this I snickered and everyone at their table and the Cullens turned to look at me. I just waved my pals on, I would definitely tell them later, there was no freakin' way I would pass up an opportunity of telling my best friends that some one is scared of me.

As we exited into the wet air Alice and Rosalie were immediately on both sides of me. Rosalie stared me down and Alice was persisting me with, "Why were you snickering?" and "What was so funny back there?" Emmet and Jasper fell back to stand by their girls, _Ahh, true love_.

"All in good time, my friends", I said to them in my best British accent. Rosalie punched me on the arm quickly, not using vampire strength, but strong enough to get me to cringe and tell them.

"Fine, fine", I said, messaging my arm. "When I passed Jessica and Lauren…", I started using my normal voice then I switched to my Transylvanian accent, "I looked deep into their eyes and saw, for the first time…here…, fear behind their angry masks". They stared at me wide eyed, and of course Emmet broke the silence.

"Fear?! Are you kidding me? They were scared of you!" Emmet said, well actually yelled.

"That's what I said", I answered. He shook his head in disbelief. "Hey, you may not be scared of me, but you're a vampire. Humans though, they're usually terrified of me".

"They aren't scared of you, Bella, they're just scared of you mind", Rosalie said grabbing my head with both hands and shaking it slightly. I shook her off and bumped my hip against hers so that she ran into Emmet, who then bumped back slamming me into the small pixie wall that was Alice that then made a domino effect and sent Jasper falling to the ground, but before he hit the ground he was over by Emmet, they proceeded to wrestle. Rosalie, Alice, and I stopped to watch our entertainment for the night. _MONDAY, MONDAY, MONDAY, VAMPIRE WRESTLING!_

At last I just had P.E left before I got to go home and rest up, but what I was really looking forward to would have to be the walk home. Walking to and from school was the best part of my day because it left me to think, or daydream if you will. But until that I had to go through the torture that was P.E. Whoever invented "Physical Education" has some serious issues with the uncoordinated, like person who invented heels has a problem with feet. Today in P.E we were playing basketball, oh lucky me. Every time I play B-ball, as the "cool" kids call it, I some how always get hit in the head with the ball. We split up into two teams, naturally no one wanted me on their team knowing well that it would be disastrous for their team if I was on it. I don't blame them either, I may be horrifically uncoordinated, but I was also very competitive, which is never a good thing. The two team captains were two guys, Tyler and Eric. Jessica and Lauren were in this class with me, along with my good friend Mack. Those three were on Tyler's team, so I really wanted to be on his team to make them lose so bad that they will hate me even more. I don't know what it is about my personality that makes me so amused when others get mad at me. I think it's the whole laughing at the face of danger saying. Like I'd hoped, I ended up on Tyler's team; ah torturing people is what I live for. The looks on Jessica, Lauren, and Mack's faces were hysterical, pure murder.

We lost, like I'd anticipated, and the whole team wouldn't speak to me, they were so mad at me. Eric's team, on the other hand, thanked me and congratulated me. I said to them, "No problem", "Any time", and "My pleasure".

The school day was finally over and I was on my way out when Jessica, Lauren, and Mack confronted me outside the gym. I walked out the door and they started to follow oh-so-innocently and then the next thing I knew was that I was backed up against a wall all their faces ready for a beating, and suspecting that I was the only one who they seemed to look at, my guess was the person they were going to beat up.

I looked at each of them in turn and then I did the one thing they never would have expected, I laughed. Not like a chuckle, oh no, a full on side aching, gut busting laugh.

* * *

A/N: HELLO TO THE WORLD OF FAN FICTION!! I would like to thank all my readers for giving A Known Stranger a chance. If those readers have anything to say please don't hesitate to reveiw, I would actually prefer it if you did because then I can answer any questions or read any comments you have, and that's what I love doing, I know pathetic. SEND THE REVEIWS!!


	12. Chapter 11: C'est la vie baby

Disclaimer:** Don't**..._sigh_...**own**..._gasp..._**Twilight**..._sob_

* * *

**Chapter 11: C'est la vie baby**

I was walking home with a limp from being beaten up by the biggest losers in school, ok they were losers in my mind, but the funny thing was that I was still laughing so hard tears spilled down my cheeks. To drivers I might have looked like and sounded like I was crying and the limping didn't help that matter. Yes when I laugh it sounds like I'm crying and when the tears come it just makes it that much worst. The pain in my leg, arms, jaw, and left eye weren't that bad I mean they would heal eventually right? The worst part was that they actually weren't scared of me or my mind like I thought and that just hurt real bad because I thought for once I could scare some one, but I guess not. Well I guess that now I should add ego onto my list of pains, the only problem was that I didn't have a big ego, sometimes I thought that I didn't have any ego and now it was bruised. _Thanks a lot, losers!_ I screamed in my head. I really hated teens with attitude and right now I feel a little scared of teens. _Teenagers scare the livin' *** out of me_, I sang in my head, _What a lovely song. I think that I'll listen to that when I get home_. I stopped abruptly. Did I just call Charlie's mansion of doom, _HOME_?!?!!

The next morning I wore sunglasses to hide my black eye and I wore a brace for my knee and moved my arms very slowly. The worst part about being beat up is the next day when the pain catches up with you. As I walked up to the school I noticed my vampire friends hanging out in front of the cafeteria, which they normally never do, so you know it was kind of freaking me out a bit.

Today I wore a black long-sleeved shirt with a flaming skull on the front and the words _**LIFE'S HELL GET OVER IT **_on the back, jeans that had holes and strings on the bottom, combat boots, and black leather gloves that didn't have fingers on them. Today I was a rebel or a Punk Goth type thing.

Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper looked up when they saw me. They all smirked at my appearance, well except Alice of course who was absolutely horrified. Emmett gave two thumbs up and a smile that said, "Nice".

"So what's with the fancy get up, Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"Well I just felt the need to go Punk Goth or rebel, what ever you want to call it", I said. Alice let out a gasp and we all looked at her.

"You look horrible!" Alice exclaimed, "I have to fix it. Here come with me". She started to walk to the cafeteria and we all watched her, when she figured out that I wasn't following her she stopped abruptly and turned around, Alice had a menacing look on her face. I shrugged and turned back to the others.

"So are you still 'evil' Bella or 'good' Bella or what?" Rosalie asked.

"Here let me explain in song", I said. They all looked at me holding back laughter that was obviously coming on. "I aint takin' shit off no one. Baby that was yesterday, I'm an all American rebel makin' my big get away". I sang, Alice had rejoined us and she looked awed and screamed out.

"Steve McQueen!!" Alice screamed. Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie all looked at her like she was crazy, and believe me I'm sure everyone did think she was crazy. She shook her spiky haired pixie head, "Sheryl Crow on the CD of C'mon C'mon".

"Oh of course, how could we be so stupid as to not know what song that was", Emmett said sarcastically.

"But seriously Bella what's up with the sunglasses this isn't Arizona", Jasper said in his southern homey accent.

"Oh well…nothing big…but, uh….I got….um….beaten up…yesterday", I said quietly, but of course since they're vampires they heard it. Emmett cracked up, Alice and Rosalie gasped, Jasper was the only won who remained calm.

"So that's you're in pain", Jasper said thoughtfully. _Oh yeah I forgot, he can feel, or read, my feelings, OF COURSE!_

"How bad is it?" Alice asked in a hoarse whisper.

"Not too terribly", I answered, "It just hurts in my leg, both arms, my jaw, and I have a black eye". No need to tell them about my bruised ego, which would just kill Emmett again because he would be laughing too hard.

"Who the hell would try to pull something like that?" Rosalie asked, looking more like an angel of death every second.

"Well I have no idea", I said sarcastically.

"You mean to tell us that you don't know who it was?" Alice gasped.

"No I know who it was, I'm just…never mind", I said, "It was Jessica, her evil leader Lauren, oh and their trusty side kick Mack".

"Mack, we don't know any Macks around here?" Emmett said he was _almost_ done laughing.

"Right you guys don't know. First name Mike, last name Newton", I said, "I just call him Mack to piss him off". I smiled swinging my arms, which was a horrible, horrible idea.

"Hmmmm? That's actually a good idea", Emmett pondered this some more. When he was done pondering his whole face lit up. "Bella, this is possibly one of your best ideas". Rosalie shook her head in mock disappointment.

"Thanks a lot Bella, now _we_ have to deal with Emmett over here", Rosalie sighed, a big and extravagant sigh.

"Oh don't be such a drama queen, Rose", I said rolling my eyes in my big, dramatic manner. Alice and Jasper laughed, Emmett was still talking about my "brilliant" idea, and Rosalie was currently giving me a nuggie. Ahhh, vampire friends, there's nothing like it, almost dream like, well at least for me.

Jessica, Lauren, and Mack walked past, more like strutting. High, confident, and snooty, oooh were they snooty today. Beating up a helpless, laughing Bella Swan. Rosalie let me out of her death grip and we all stared at them, a little bit of murder glare in all of us, except no human could see mine because of my awesome spy sunglasses.

"SEE YA LATER MACK!!!" Emmett yelled after them, and we all gave a booming laugh that I swear could shake this state, no wait, continent, wait the world, no…well you get where I'm going. _Sigh_, what a life I have. C'est la vie, baby, C'est la vie.

* * *

A/N: So sorry this was took awhile and is REALLY short, but you know school, homework and all that crap. Also if you don't know what C'est la vie means then here it is, That's life, it's french, and my all time favorite saying in the WHOLE world. ATTENTION ALL READERS, ATTENTION ALL READERS, PLEASE SEND ME YOUR REVIEWS, AS MANY AS YOU CAN WRITE, THANKS THAT'LL ALL. _**C'EST LA VIE BABY!!!!!**_


	13. Chapter 12:Danger, danger Will Robinson!

Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight, but if I did it would be much like the story your reading. =)

* * *

**Chapter 12: Danger, danger Will Robinson!**

The day at school went better than I thought, no one really commented on me getting beat up, but I'm nearly positive that that's what they talked about after I passed. And my friends helped me a lot too. Rosalie, Alice, and Emmett telling me that I was brave, and a little bit stupid, for getting beat up and not crying in the way of pain, and Jasper kept sending waves of soothing warmness to me every time I moved so that I wouldn't feel the pain that was currently all over.

Since the Cullen's lived the other way from school than I did, they couldn't give me a ride home. I walked, liked always, except now with a limp. I was getting used to calling Charlie's mansion home, it was starting to get to me. But nothing could compare to the cold rain that always dribbled down and the always cloudy days, that was the comfort that was helping Charlie's mansion become home.

As I walked I raised my face to the sky and let the raindrops splash against my skin making me shiver. _Raindrops are falling on my head_, I sang in my head. This was the theme song to Forks. I looked down and watched as the mansion came into view and I could wait to get to my uncle's library. He has all the classics and they are all leather bound. Of course, Charlie didn't know I was going in their sometimes to read, I wasn't allowed in any room except my bedroom, the kitchen, and the bathroom that was down the hall from the library, my bathroom. Every other room in the house was forbidden and locked shut. It seems as if Charlie will never learn. I drive up in his Shelby Cobra when _he_ has the keys and he still doesn't get a new security system for the rooms that I'm not allowed in.

I opened the door and all was quiet. I looked everywhere that I could just to be sure, no one. I walked down the hallway towards the library. When I reached the bathroom that I was allowed in, I took off my muddy shoes and silently went on toward the room of my desire. Picking locks was as easy as walking, for everyone else at least, so it only took me a minute before I heard the familiar click. Inside was the library was amazing. The books were stacked to the ceiling; there were rolling ladders so you could get to the books near the top. The smell of wood, books pages, leather, smoke(from the fireplace), and rain all meshed together creating my ultimate comfort smell.

I was currently reading To Kill a Mocking Bird, by Harper Lee. The fire crackled lightly as I opened the book. Curling up on the leather chair and draping a the comforter over me I was ready to dive into the world of Maycomb County, I was becoming Jean Louise Finch, Scout for short. I was to the part where Scout was in Maycomb's Halloween pageant when I heard a slam of the door and Charlie shouting for me to come.

"Where ever you are Isabella! I want you hear NOW!!" Charlie screamed. I could just see his over red face, with the veins popping out of his neck. I set the book down wondering if I should go or not. A voice inside me was saying, "_Danger, danger Will Robinson_". And I could practically see the robot from Lost in Space. Arms flaying as he spoke, but I didn't have a choice. So all I did was walk towards the front door and that's when I saw my biggest mistake yet. I had accidentally left the libraries door open and standing in the middle of the door frame was Charles, his face as I had imagined it was. Standing behind him was a smirking Harry. It wasn't a happy smile, you know the one you have when you open a Christmas gift, no this was the smile of some one who had won. But won what?

* * *

All three of us stood silently in Uncle Charles's study. All the wood was a dark mahogany and where the fabric should was dark foresty green velvet. Harry stood, tall, dark, handsome, and scary, I tried to think of a better word for what he looked like right now, but all I could think of was just plain scary, behind my uncle. Charles sat behind his huge desk fuming at the mouth, some might say he'd been bitten by a wild animal and now also had rabies. I stood in front of the desk like a deer in front of headlights that were growing steadily bigger and brighter. Uncle Charles tried, and failed, to keep his voice steady as he explained the circumstances of what happened and what will.

"So Isabella, you broke into my library and you stole my Shelby Cobra. You made your decisions now you get to here the consequences", His voice was trembling slightly from anger and keeping his voice professional. Harry stood his mysterious, victorious smile getting wider with every word that Charles said. "You see, Harold has proposed an offer. He suggested that he would pay for to take you off my hands. At first I wasn't sure because I had told your mother that I would keep you safe, but you have broken two of my rules and that is my limit. So now…" Charles turned to Harold "The money, dear Harold". Harry looked quickly down at my miserable uncle and held out a huge wad of money. Then he looked at me and spoke, the victory was not only in his smile, but his voice held it as well.

"We're leaving tonight, go get your stuff", Harold whispered. At that exact moment a deep, bellowing roar ripped through the entire mansion. Harold quickly moved to the door and stood in front of it, Charlie went pale white, whiter than vampires, and I nearly jumped out of my seat into the widow that was next to me. We all stood quiet for thirty minutes to wait and see if the mansion was under attack before Harold roughly threw me into my bedroom and slammed the door shut while waiting for me to pack. I did pack, but I knew one secret passage that allowed me easy access to the garage from my room, fun huh?

When I finished packing most of my clothes, nearly all my books, _sigh_, and some music I quietly lifted up stone and slid underneath it with my bag and lock picking tools in my pocket I set off toward the garage to fetch my awesome Shelby Cobra. I didn't hear any noises, so I quickly pick the lock threw my stuff in the shot gun seat and tore away from the evilness that oozed inside.

I didn't know where to go except Jacob's house, so that's where I was headed. Tearing down the street at 120 mph while fish tailing on every turn, I made my way through the soggy darkness to my best friend's house.

When I hit his neighborhood I slowed to 20 mph so I wouldn't hit anything or anyone. And there it was my newest home, I would've climbed out of the car, but I was shaking too much to do much anything, but try to calm my breathing. It was dark and cold, just like in the horror movies, and with the car turned off everything seemed to be dead except for me. A knock on my door made me jump so high that I hit my head on the roof,_ Damn I should have kept my seatbelt on_. Thankfully it was only Jacob, I unlocked the door and he opened it. He looked confused by why I had shown up when most people were probably asleep, and scared as to what was making me so agitated.

"Hey you okay? You look like you just escaped the horrors from the Grug", Jacob asked.

"Yeah well I feel like that too. Apparently Harold, my uncle's chauffeur, wanted to _buy_ me and…and…" I couldn't bring myself to say it. But Jacob understood and pushed me over to the passenger seat so he could climb in and comfort me.

"So now that creepy chauffer dude owns you?" Jacob said, more like statement then a question. I nodded weakly, I felt as if my stomach was going to shrink so much that it would implode. I looked up at him and he looked like he was thinking really hard about something, god I hope it's not about this, but who would blame his even if he was thinking about that. Every once in a while Jacob would open his mouth like he wanted to say something, but then change his mind and close it again.

"So are you practicing being a fish or do you have something to say?" I asked jokingly and it worked, he cracked a small smile before answering.

"I have something to say", Jacob answered in a whisper.

"Yes?" I asked, trying to get my mind off the subject that Harry was somewhere out there looking for me so that he could take me away, _I hope he's not a child molester_.

"You may find this hard to believe and I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to be my friend any more…" Jacob began. I hated it when people stalled like this, why they couldn't just say what they wanted to and get it over with. "I'm a werewolf", Jacob finished. Figures, I mean who would think that Isabella Swan would ever be friends with a human, I bet that Mich is not human either she's probably banshee or something.

"Well good then you can protect me. You are now updated from personal suggestor to personal bodyguard", I said. He looked up at me, his eyes troubled, before he asked the most popular question in this town. _"Aren't you going to scream and run off?"_

"Aren't you going to scream and run off?" Jacob asked. _Called it!!!_

"Now why would I do that? Jacob you're my best friend and just because you aren't human doesn't mean that I'm automatically going to think you're a monster and ditch. Especially since this is my favorite car of my uncles", I answered simply. Jacob nodded as if that made complete sense.

"Yeah, this is a good car, I agree with you on that one", Jacob laughed. I punched him and we both started to laugh when I realized how hard his arm was. Now my hand was pulsing with pain.

"Why don't you come inside where it's nice and warm, and probably safer", Jacob insisted. I laughed and grabbed my bag. I followed him up the yard towards his tiny little house. I had the feeling though that this was about as good of an idea as going with Harold. The nagging, _Danger, danger Will Robinson_, was repeating in my head, along with the lovely graphics of the robot flaying his arms around. _Why would following my best friend into his house, where I've been before be a bad idea? Why would that be dangerous?_, I asked myself. And when he opened the door I turned around to check on the car and my question was answered for me. I gulped before following him into the dark, tiny living space, with the a shadow following us closely behind.

* * *

A/N: Kay I know it's been a long time since I last submitted a chapter, and this chapter is long, but if you people would give reviews it could have gone faster!! Don't worry I don't blame you, I blame school. But **one or two** reviews would be nice. So please!!! (_big puppy dogs eyes and bottom lip quivering_)


	14. Chapter 13: Ugly Decisions

Disclaimer: This is getting dull, but you have to read this again, I truly am sorry. This is painful, but life is pain and anyone telling you otherwise is selling something. I don't own Twilight.

**Warning: This chapter and A/N are very serious, more adventure and less seriousness is yet to come**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Ugly Decisions**

Jacob's house was very cozy, but I missed the library that my uncle had. Charlie had all the classic books and then some; here I was lucky if I could find a comic. As much as liked Jacob his bookless house was bringing me down, I often escaped to the beach to get out of his house. It was also just a little too small for me too, I mean I'm an adventurer and I absolutely can't stand small spaces they make me feel like a puppet in box.

"_I've been a puppet, a pauper, a pirate, a poet, a pawn, and a king. I've been up and down, and over and under, but I know one thing. Each time I find myself a flat on this face. I pick myself up and get back in the race. That's a life, I can't deny it, I thought I couldn't baby, but this heart wasn't gonna buy it. And if I didn't think it was worth one single try. I jump right on a big bird, then I would fly_", I sang. I felt a tap on my and when I turned I nearly had a heart attack. A tall, dark(or rather pale), and handsome guy was standing there, he also had bronze hair.

"Nice song", he mused. I put on an overly dramatic offended face.

"Dude that's my theme song", I scolded him. He chuckled, that breathtaking chuckle. If he was a girl it would have been a giggle and his name would have been Edweana. I can see it now, flowing bronze hair, angular face, actually it would look a lot like Rosalie except with bronze instead of blond hair. I couldn't help but snicker.

"What now?" Edward asked exasperatedly.

"Oh don't get your knickers in a twist", I said in my best British accent. Edward looked around cautiously. I tilted my head like you always see dogs do. "I guess it's too late for that", I whispered, "What wrong slick?" He looked down at me using full force on those amazing golden vampire eyes. Most would think the color of his eyes right now is amber, but to me they looked closer to gold, please don't ask why.

"My family and I are forbidden to come here, to La Push", Edward said, "The dogs forbid it". Then out of nowhere my hand flew and hit him on the back of the head, much like Gibbs and Rosalie. And even though it didn't hurt him in the least bit he cringed.

"Don't talk smack about them. You heard me, you don't give me that look", I snapped, pursing my lips and moving my head back and forth without turning it.

"Sorry, I won't do it again", Edward smiled.

"Yeah you better not, or you'll get the full force of my awesome sumo wrestler strength", I smiled back. He gave a scared look, and in human speed, ran away throwing his arms up in the air as I chased after him down the beach.

* * *

As the sun was going down the sky turned an orange that would only be found in the cantaloupe. I was rapped up in Edward's arms, sitting on a bleached out log. It was extremely cold, from being north, the changing from day to night, and being wrapped up in vampires' arms. The moment was absolutely perfect, and I had no doubt that Edward felt the same way about me as I did for him. 'Cause what friend snuggles another watching the sunset, let's be realistic people.

"Ne bouge pas", I whispered. Edward didn't move even a centimeter as I turned around and leaned slowly forward, unsure what his reaction would be. At the point where we could feel each other's breath Edward leaned in the rest of the way, completing the kiss.

Kissing a vampire was an interesting experience for me. It was like kissing an iceberg except it didn't melt under your touch. It was like kissing a corpse. In a way this was true, but not completely, according to scientists Edward would be defined as a corpse, but for me a corpse was some one who showed no feelings, some one who has never experienced happiness, fear, anger, or sadness, dead of alive. And Edward was definitely not a corpse because I could feel his love radiating through his touch and into me. When we pulled away I noticed three things, A) the sun had finally set and it was extra cold, B) I was smiling like an idiot that had just experienced a brilliant thought, and C) I found what I was looking for my whole life, twue wove dat wiww fowwow me fowevah.

As the moon peeked over the water Edward stood up and pulled me into him. Whispering lightly into my hair.

"I must go before your _friends_ find that I have broken our agreement. Because then they will attack and either they die or my family and I do", Edward said. I looked up at him.

"So it'll be 'Kill or be Killed'?" I asked. He nodded looking sad that he had to leave me. "God I hate that saying! It's just like Northern Uganda!" I yelled. At that moment we could hear Jacob calling my name. Before I had a chance to tell Edward "Au revoir", he was gone. A small tear escaped the corner of my eye and slid down my cheek. _Who knows when I'll be able to see him again_, I thought. I heard the rocks behind me bump into each other as Jacob approached. I knew that the only way to see Slick again was to let Harold take me wherever he was going to bring me. So I turned to Jacob and told him that I had to go to Harold.

"What?!" Jacob yelled, shocked by my sudden change in decision. _This is something I have to do. If I don't my life will be dull and tiresome. And I would never be able to see Slick again. I HAVE to do this_, I kept telling myself this as I grabbed my things and drove slowly back towards Forks. Knowing perfectly well who was waiting for me at the border and what might happen.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if my chapters are short, but they'll get longer and more exciting, less serious, I swear on the grave of Fred Weasly. REFRENCES: Princess Bride. SONGS: That's Life- by Micheal Bulbé, Ne bouge pas- by Celine Dion. TRUTH: So with the whole North Uganda thing, kids are currently being forced to join a war and kill their parents, thus the pharse, "Kill or be Killed". You can help stop this by signing a little slip thing from the group 'Invisible Children'. You must do two things, three if you want, A)Listen to these song that are listed, B)write me reviews, and C)help the children in Northern Uganda with the help of 'Ivisible Children'(Remember this last one is optional). Any other information you need on my story or 'Invisible Children' please don't hesitate to ask.


	15. Chapter 14: When I get wings to fly

Disclaimer: Thine sweet, I will never own thee, no matter what thy might feel, I love you Twilight

* * *

**Chapter 14: When I get wings to fly**

The night zipped by in a black blur as I raced towards the La Push boarder. As I got closer and closer I became slower and slower. I could see the boarder now and a dark figure standing by waiting patiently, but as I inched up it wasn't the person I expected. It was a female figure, gorgeous beyond belief, but not quite as beautiful as Rosalie. She had amber eyes, a very angular figure, and strawberry blond hair tied up in a bun with a red ribbon. Her face was extremely beautiful, not to mention familiar. I had seen her somewhere before, and that's when it hit me.

"Tanya", I whispered. She smiled and was suddenly at my door.

"You remembered", Tanya said in an appreciative voice, "Now get out. Henry has been waiting for you and he isn't the most patient vampire in the world. You can sit shotgun". I did as I was told and walked over to the other side of the car. Once the door was closed the car took off at the highest speed in the world, faster than I go, the human speed demon.

The night flashed by in a black, dark hole sort of blur, it wouldn't take an idiot to figure out how much danger I was getting myself into. And you know me and danger, we were most likely super close to Charlie's house when I began to snicker. Tanya looked over with a sneer on her face, not even watching the road, but I guess when you're a vampire you can afford to do so.

"What are you laughing at?" Tanya snapped. _Oh no, the dreaded question. How the hell am I supposed to explain this to a saneish vampire?_ I looked out the window to cover up the now rushing red cheeks.

"Um…well…you know…nothing", I managed to get out. Even to me that seemed really stupid to say after you've just been laughing. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the road. I was just getting control over my laughter when Tanya suddenly slammed on the brakes. That did it, now I was giving off my best gut bursting, side splitting, eye watering laugh. She completely ignored me and stared wide eyed at a figure that I couldn't see through the darkness that had descended upon thy little town of Forks.

It was completely silent, well other than my constant giggles. I know I giggled, but there is no other way to put it. It seemed to go on forever ,forever, forever, forever, forever…, when all of a sudden there was an explosion that sounded like metal ripping. And then, my door flew open and I was seized out into the unknown of the dark, dripping forest. A _NORMAL_ person would probably be screaming "bloody murder", but I'm not even close to being "normal", **I'm 92% insane **=).

The wind was flying past me, probably giving me wind burn, how I know that is a mystery even to me. It seemed like ages before I finally stopped flying or whatever was going on. I was set down on the marshy grass and was swaying slightly before I got my balance. I couldn't see anything, not even a centimeter in front of me.

"Are you ok?" a voice asked. It was a fairly recognizable voice, velvety, musical. All this described the voice of…

"Slick?" I asked, whispering. He chuckled slightly at the mention of his nickname.

"What are you thinking?! Did you even consider the danger you were putting yourself in?!" Edward asked. His hand came up and gently touched my cheek, which made me flinch overly much.

"Okay, okay I get you're mad, but it was one of those ugly decisions that had to be made. And plus you know me I tend to follow danger like a little puppy dog", I said, I don't know if I was trying to be funny or what, but I got a tinsy little snicker from him.

"Fine, just let me know what you're doing first okay, save me the trouble of freaking out. You don't mind if you stay with my family and me for a while do you?" Slick asked. I shook my head and next thing I knew I was flying again. With my adventurous soul this was the best part of my life thus far. _I get wings to fly, oooh I'm alive_, I sang in my head, _when you look at me, I can touch the sky. I know that I'm alive_.

* * *

A/N: I checked the reviews over the weekend and there's only one word for what I felt disappointment. Come on people I know you can do better than three reviews, I believe in that. Well anyways, **Songs:** I'm Alive(by Celine Dion)


	16. Chapter 15: EMMETT'S A GAY!

Disclaimer: I only own some quotes _some_ not all, everything else is Stephenie's or some one else's

**Songs:** **Lucky Kid, by Sheryl Crow**

**Movies: Kung Fu Panda  
**

* * *

**Chapter 15: EMMET'S A GAY?!**

I had awoken up in a really comfortable bed in big, white room. I blinked trying to figure out where I was and it hit me once Slick had walked in, he was holding a tray of pancakes and realizing how hungry I was I sat bolt upright.

"Well, well, well looks who's finally woken up", Edward said. I smiled lightly, thankfully he let me wake up on his own or he would have to face an tired scornful teenage girl. I rubbed my eyes and looked down at my breakfast. There was a full glass of hand squeezed orange juice, pancakes (three), a sliced pear, and five strawberries. I looked back at Slick.

"And how the hell am I supposed to eat all this?" I asked. He looked quizzically at me.

"I thought this was what humans ate in the morning?" He asked.

"Well if you're rich you do, and if you eat a lot, but I usually eat a bowl of cereal", I answered.

"Maybe I could help you eat it", He said, more to himself that to me.

"I thought you were a vampire?" I asked, he nodded, "Then how are you able to eat real food?" He looked at the food and took a strawberry and popped it in his mouth. At that moment Alice appeared in the room.

"So Edward what are you and Bella doing today?" Alice asked.

"She asked the great warrior. But he couldn't speak because he was still chewing. And then he swallowed. And then he spoke", I narrated. Edward looked at me like I was crazy.

"Well I was thinking of taking Bella up to the meadow", Slick answered.

"Meadow?" I asked.

"Ok that's all I needed to know", Alice said and she skipped out of the room.

"Meadow?" I repeated. He nodded and sat down next to my legs on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah and I want to get going soon, so you better hurry up", Edward said.

"Yes sir!" I saluted. He ruffled my hair affectionately and headed out of my room.

"I expect you to be done eating in fifteen minutes", Slick said. I looked at him shocked.

"Do I have to eat _ALL_ this food?" I asked. He sighed and left the room. I started to chow down as fast as I could and before I knew it I was done, but my stomach was growing sore from having so much food so quickly, but I ignored it and started getting dressed. I put on jeans that were wearing out at the bottom and a plain, bright green t-shirt and tennis shoes.

I ran downstairs, sliding on one step, but recovering quickly. Edward was waiting by the door, water bottles in hand.

"Very human looking", I stated. He smiled at me, in that adorably crooked smile.

It was light out today the sun shining, making everything muggy and warm. None of the sun touched us though because of all the trees above.

"So where is this so called meadow?" I asked taking a swallow of water.

"You'll see", was all he answered. We had been walking for most of the day, me slowing down the process by tripping over any twig that dared cross its path with me. The day was perfect for hiking, well as perfect as you could get here, but the walk was enjoyable, Slick and I chatting about nothing and laughing even more about nothing. Then after what seemed like hours, Edward pointed to the wall of trees ahead of us.

"You see the yellow glow coming from the trees there?" Slick asked. I squinted.

"I think you'll have to wait a little longer before my poor eye sight will be able to see that", I commented, Edward laughed quietly.

"Well when we do reach the meadow there's something I want to show you", He said.

"You referring to what happens in the light?" I asked. I made my eyes extremely wide and stared horrified at him. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Bella what's wrong?!" Edward said holding my arms.

"But Edward, you can't go out into the sun! You just can't, you die if you do!" I yelled. I know I was being dramatic in all, but Edward still laughed, even thought I'm pretty sure he didn't realize I was just joking.

"That's completely a myth, Bella trust me there's nothing you should worry about", Edward said, and added in a whisper that I'm sure I wasn't supposed to hear, "Though I wouldn't be surprised if you ran away". He looked a little worried for some one who just told me there was nothing to be worried about. _Hypocrite_, I thought and rolled my eyes, but him having that small worried look on his face, didn't help the worry that built up inside me. Then I saw it the light streaming ahead, golden invited warmth and comfort.

I walked closely beside Slick staring at him quite often only to find that he still had that worried look on his face and then we finally reached it, the infamous meadow. I walked out into the sun feeling that I had missed the warmth of the sun a little bit and I couldn't help, but smile. I turned around and noticed that Edward was still under the shadow of the trees. I frowned at him and gave a dramatic sigh.

"Well I guess if you really do want me to worry then you should stay there", I said and turned looking across the meadow at the trees. I heard Slick clear his throat and when I turned back I around I almost strangled his neck.

What I saw shocked me, Slick…was sparkling, yes you heard me correctly _SPARKLING!!!_

"SO THAT'S IT?!" I yelled at him. He looked a little taken aback, but over all remained his cool save look.

"Yes", was all he could answer.

"So, you had me worrying that you EXPLODE into flames and then all I get is you SPARKLING!!" I screamed, "And you didn't even bother to tell me, you strung me along while you keep you cool unknown status".

"What are you talking about?" Slick asked.

"You were just using me", I accused.

"Using you for what?" Slick asked, I could tell he was truly confused.

"Do you want me to spell it out for you?" I asked in a disgusted tone.

"Well that would help", he spat back.

"YOU…ARE…A…GAY!!" I yelled. He looked astonished.

"And how in God's name did you come up with that assumption?"

"Well let's see you sparkle!"

"And that's it?"  
"Yeah, what more reason do I need?"

"No I'm not a gay!"

"But you sparkle!"

"That doesn't mean ANYTHING!"

"Sure it does, who do you associate with diamonds?"

"Girls"

"EXACTLY!!"

"Well I'm not the only one"

"What are you talking about?"

"Emmett sparkles in the sun too, all vampires do!!"

"WHAT?! EMMETTS GAY TOO!!!" I screamed, I was truly surprised you would have never thought that Emmett the big body building, babe whistling vampire was gay. I mean he's practically the vampire version of Dinozo on NCIS. "My gosh, does Rosalie know?" I asked.

"Know what that Emmett sparkles?"

"No, that he's gay"

"HE IS NOT GAY, AND NEITHER AM I!!" Edward said. I shook my head and decided that now was just as good as any time to head back to the Cullen's house. I started back into the woods when Edward grabbed my arm.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Well I just can't stand here while Rosalie makes goo-goo eyes with a _gay_", I answered. He noticed that wouldn't ever win this so he flung me onto his back, lightly of course, and ran.

Edward running was amazing and exhilarating. The speed was far too fast for a normal person to see, and everything around us was a blur and before I knew it we were back at his house.

"There you happy?" Slick asked. I smoothed down my now wind blow hair style and nodded. I proceeded to walk to the house all the while singing.

"I wanna take you down to the river, I wanna wash the blood from your hands. I wanna make you see you belong to me, and you won't ever win. I wanna walk out over the water, I wanna tear my heart from my chest. I wanna change my face, and leave this place and start all over again. Well don't cha know? YOU WHITE STAND, YOUR MORE THAN YOU ASK FOR! WHITE STAND, YOU GO IN TRHOUGT THE OUT DOOR! OH, OH, OH, OH OH, OH YOU'RE A LUCKY KID!!" I sang.

As I entered the house I saw Emmett sitting on the couch playing some violent video game, Edward at my heals. I realized that I was hungry and I turned to Edward.

"I'm gonna get some food real quick , kay?" I said. Edward nodded and walked over to sit by Emmett and watch his progress on the video game.

"I'm going to get some food now!" I said very loudly, "Now you two don't start making out". Emmett paused the game and looked up at me shocked.

"I would rather make out with Jasper before him", Emmett said indicating Edward. I looked at the door behind them and noticed Jasper walking in just as Emmett said that and walked right back out. I laughed to myself and just waved to them behind me, but before I entered the kitchen, I heard Emmett talking to Edward.

"That's one defective girl you have there Eddie", Emmett said and then I heard a thump. I smiled to myself. _I've finally found home_, I thought to myself.

* * *

A/N: OK sorry, sorry, sorry this one is late but I've been piled with homework! It's long I know and in my eyes HILARIOUS one of my funniest yet. So the story continues and so does my disappointment of you people, NOT ONE FREAKIN' REVIEW, ALL I'M ASKING FOR IS SOMETHING!! An "UPDATE!" or "HAHA!!" just give me something to work with people!


	17. Chapter 16: Lost

**Chapter 16: Lost**

I was so distressed about the whole sparkling vampire thing that I couldn't, wouldn't, think straight. I just had to justify to myself that there was a _real_ vampire out there somewhere. One that didn't sparkle and actually blew up into flames in the sun.

It was hard and I don't know how I did it, but some how I escaped the house of horrors and cleanness. I was trudging trough the forest, going nowhere in particular, just looking for some one who didn't sparkle. I saw a dark figure and couldn't help a nervous laugh escape. I walked forward toward the shadow and noticed at once that laughing for me is usually a sign that means run. I knew this a little too late because Harry was already a foot in front me smiling seductively.

"I knew you would return", Harry whispered. He grabbed my arm and yet again I was flying trough the forest toward a road on the opposite side of the Cullen's house of whiteness. There was a silver Scion Fuse with tinted windows. I tried my best not to gasp, I knew little about cars, but enough to know there names and which ones were best to jack, and this one you would want to take the second you saw, it was fast and really expensive. Harry shoved me inside, with little effort, not because he was strong, but I was willing to sit in a car like this. It was almost a one in a million chance to sit in one of these cars and since I got to drive a Cobra I felt my life was complete.

Once inside we took off at nearly 160 mph, the outside was going so fast that it was a blur and I had no inkling of where I was headed. My curiosity got the better of me and so I had to ask.

"So", I began conversationally, "where are we headed?" Harry just looked at me with a glint of trouble making in his eye.

"Now why would I tell you? You're probably going to just call your boyfriend and tell him to come rescue you", Harry said nastily. I let out an over-exaggerated offended gasp.

"I am not his damsel in distress", I scolded. Who knew I would be a girl who would feel comfortable enough to talk to a vampire like that.

"Well if you're not his damsel then what are you?" Harry said as if we had been friends forever.

"I am just his mere partner in crime", I said with a mischievous smile. He laughed at that. I smiled, it was rare that I ever made some one laugh. Even though it was just a blur outside you could tell it was becoming night because of the darker color that was taking over the blurry scenery. I was getting tired, heavy lids threatening to take over. It seemed weird, Harry and I. Here I was being kidnapped being taken to God knows where and we were cracking jokes to each other. When I was younger I understood that my actions confused people, like laughing while getting beat up, but now I even confused myself. I should feel terrified that I had gotten myself kidnapped by my uncle's chauffer that had bought me, but I sounded completely calm. I tried to find some normal part of me somewhere and then I found it. To the outside world I was completely at ease, but now I knew that I was completely terrified. I don't get how that works, but somewhere in my genes it's what I am.

When I discovered that I was partially normal I slid into sleep, dreaming about Edward's smile and teasing earlier that day. I cracked a smile at Emmett's face and response when I told him and Edward not to make out while I was in the other room and Jasper's response to Emmett's response. _I'm going to miss those two_, I though to myself,_ Almost brothers. And Alice and Rosalie and my best friends, what are they going to do without me. I can tell their life is going to be so dull. And Slick, what to do about him_. My smile turned to a frown and a tear escaped my eye and tickled down my cheek. _Well, well, well_, a voice had said in my head, _look's like some one found their selves in love with a magical creature_. It was true the love that I had for him that turned into friendship then into a crush and now love again, it became stronger along the way somewhere.

"_Spend all your time waitin', for that second chance. For a break that will make it okay. There's always some reason, to feel not good enough. And it's hard at the end of the day, I need some distraction. Oh beautiful release. Memories seep through my veins, they maybe empty, oh and weightless and maybe I'll find some peace tonight. In the arms of the angel far away from here, in this dark cold hotel room and the endlessness that you feel. You are pulled from the wreckage, of your solid reverie. Your in the arms of the angel may you find some comfort here. So tired of the straight line and everywhere you turn. There's vultures and thieves at your back. Storm keeps on twistin'. Keep on fillin' the lies, that you make up for all that you lack. Don't make no difference, skatin' one last time. It's easier to believe, in this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness. It brings my to my knees. In the arms of the angel, far away from here. In this dark cold hotel room and the endlessness that you feel. You are pulled from the wreckage of your solid reverie. You're in the arms of the angel, may you find some comfort here. You're in the arms of the angel, may you find some comfort here_", I sang the song of Angel that Sarah McLachlan had sung one time. I love this song and for some strange reason, the words just came out of my mouth. I figured this song came to me because to me Slick feels like my angel that pulled me from my solid reverie and wreckage. Being taken away from Slick made me feel as if I was being pulled from home, or if you want to go deeper, my heaven. _Why, oh, why did I have to sneak out and go into the woods alone_, I cried in my head.

I opened my eyes and found that we had stopped and that Harry was out talking with some one, a pilot, a private jet parked in back of them. I let out a small cry, my cool, aloof look being torn apart; I was finally acting the way that I felt.

"I'm sorry, Slick, truly I am, but it looks as though, I won't be able to wriggle my way out of this one", I whispered as if Slick was sitting right next to me, "But the good things never last, baby you were crying". I went into another song tears coming out more easily, I was never good with change especially when I lost something I loved deeply. Like Renée or Slick. Losing things had always had an affect on me, like I was getting lost, lost from life and wandering dangerously into death.


	18. Chapter 17: Who Lives in Transylavania?

**A/N: So I'm so so so so sorry, that I haven't been able to post before this, but I have a good reason, work (homework to be more exact). Anyways here it is after such a long long long time. The next chapter. Dun, dun, dun! Enjoy =P**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Who lives in Transylvania?**

The plane ride was long and uncomfortable, it took around seven or eight hours. Harry was sitting chatting with some one happily about capturing the one thing his master wanted. Why I was the one thing his master wanted most was beyond me. I was just some small town, loser girl who was related to a pompous uncle and was in love with a vampire. I've never traveled and I rarely made new friends because I was shy enough not to talk to strangers. I can't see how I would be so interesting to be something some one would want, besides for Slick of course.

I stared absentmindedly out the window, watching the stars above the clouds. It was like a dream being up so high. You could actually look at the stars without anything blocking them out like clouds or, if you in the city, lights. I looked below only to see clouds being light up by the glow of the moon. I've never felt more alone in my life. Normally I wouldn't feel alone at all with all the scenes that ran through my head and all the characters I spent time with in books, but now all I could think was Slick and the way he sparkled in the sun. I have to say even though it did disturb me to no end, it was pretty hot. Though I still couldn't wrap my head around at how vampires could be so girly. First they're blood lusting, throat tearing, dark and dangerous creatures. And next thing I know they sparkle and practically skip through meadows of flowers.

The image of Emmett skipping like a little girl through a field of flowers caught itself in my head and I couldn't help, but let out a little laugh, though it came out as more of a sob. Then the image of Emmett making out with Jasper came into my head and that's where the tears really began to bleed out.

There was a sigh of frustration and Harry came over, sitting in front of me.

"What? Are you still crying?" Harry asked.

"Sorry if you've been a vampire so long you forgot what it's like to have a heart", I said through sobs.

"Why don't you just suck it up and quit crying. You have to look your best when you meet your new…" Harold paused, "…master". I shuddered at the thought of what a perv would be like as a "master". I blew my nose and looked out the window. "Anyways we're almost there so you have to put this on", Harry said holding out a black gothic (think time period) dress. I grabbed it forcefully getting a small smile from Harry.

I went in side the jet's bathroom, which was extremely tiny and I couldn't figure out how I was supposed to get into the dress in there, but none the less I tried. I bumped and banged the walls trying to get into the absurd dress. Only to find out, once I had it on, that the dress was extremely odd. There just isn't another word for it, it was odd.

The skirt was a little puffy, but not overly so. It had five layers of different black fabric. The top was a different black fabric then any of the skirt fabrics. And over top of it all was a black leather stomach corset that had some pieces falling of the skirt. I also had some ribbing wrapped around my forearm.

I walked out, having trouble at the door of the bathroom, and handed my other clothes to Harold, knowing all to well that would most likely get burned later and I would have no normal clothes left to wear.

"You look smashing my dear", Harry said, "The master will be very pleased". He smiled and gave me the triangle look (breast, breast, face). I didn't shudder, though with a great deal of effort. If Harry, a servant to the guy I was going to, was giving me that kind of attention I tried not to think what my "master" would do. I sat down trying to think about nothing in particular and I felt the jet slowly descend.

"So could at least tell me where we're going?" I asked.

"Transylvania", Harry replied.

"And who lives in Transylvania?" I asked cautiously. Harry looked at me and smiled slyly.

"Bella I thought you would've known. You do know what famous…ehm…person lives in Transylvania don't you?" Harry asked. I thought for a moment and then my eyes grew wide. It was a life long dream and nightmare to him. Dracula, kind of the vampires. Harry smiled wider when realization crossed my face. "See I knew you would know. After all you know more about vampires then most do", Harry said.

"Yeah except for the fact that vampires _sparkle_ in the sun", I whispered to myself.

"You know not all vampires do that. Only ones who have changed their diet to a more _humane_ one", Harold said adding a diabolical laugh on the end.

"But what does _he _want with me?" I asked.

"I'm surprised Bella I thought you would've figured it out by now", Harold said, but at seeing my still confused face began to explain, "You see when you started to hang out with those _Cullens_ most every vampire got interested in you and why you didn't run away and such. So the Volturi started to investigate you all the way from you education, to your like and dislikes. That sprung an interest with the Count and so, whatever the Volturi are interested in, the Count wants".

"Why? What's the story behind that?" I asked.

"That is a story for a different time", Harold said simply. The jet was landing now and so we all climbed out and into a limo that would lead to Count Dracula's castle. The one giant structure no one seemed to be able to see, let alone find. _This is going to be interesting_, I thought as I smoothed my dress a little and stared out the window hoping to catch a glimpse of the castle, my newest home.

* * *

**A/N: Voila! Drama, intrigue, excitement! So you remember the three R's? No? Read, ****_Review_, Remember. So there you go. Now I have a friend who is having trouble with not having that many readers, so on her request I'm _begging_ you to read her story. It's funny romantic and everything, but the kitchen (ok so I stole this line from Once Upon a Marigold). It called...**

An Alien's Humor by AnEverFixedMark

I don't know if I imagined it but I believe I heard a little chuckle coming from the handsome stranger. Yes! Score! Ten points for Gryffindor! Funny Fic, not to be dealt with seriously. OOC, AU, AH Canon pairings.

Twilight - Rated: T - English - Romance/Humor - Chapters:25 - Words: 46,649 - Reviews: 80 - Updated: 1-17-10 - Published: 6-6-09 - Bella & Edward

**Check it out, you will laugh so hard you'll fall off you chair! Well anyways I'll try my best to get the next chapter out faster this time, but no promises. If you have a problem with that you can talk to my teachers about it. Also I have a forum (role playing) we've just begun, so go and play with me (note: not in that disturbing icky way, in an innocent way). WOO to the OOT!**


	19. Chapter 18: I'll be counting on it

**A/N: So here it is!! The continuing of the Known Stranger Saga!! Sorry everything is going kind of slow, but at least I'm still posting. Hope you enjoy! =P**

* * *

**Chapter 18:I'll be **_**count**_**ing on it**

I must have fallen asleep or something because when I opened my eyes we were slowing down to a stop. I could barely make out what the castle looked like through the tinted windows, but I could see the outline of it at least. If I was to use one word to describe it, it would be BIG!! No not big, but BIG!! I was exceedingly surprised that no one had ever found it before, something this big, sorry BIG!!, you would be able to see from space I'm sure of it.

We pulled into a garage like cave and I suddenly had to rely on Harry to take me safely where I was supposed to go considering a bat wouldn't even be able to see it was so dark. Okay maybe that's a little bit of exaggeration considering they have better eye site then humans, but it was still too dark for me. Harry grabbed my wrist and pulled me through the blind darkness, not really caring that I was tripping over the dress's hem, but still making sure that I didn't fall completely. I heard doors being opened and closed, my loud footsteps, and occasionally the dripping of water from the walls and ceiling. This tunnel was acting like we were underneath some type of body of water. The smell was musty and wet and the taste of the air was like moldy stone, which made sense considering that the tunnel we were walking in was made of stone and was most likely moldy.

I suddenly saw a light coming from the bottom crack in a door and to my relief it was far away. Harry had quickened the pass probably excited to show the Count that he had not failed. My nerves were shaking like crazy, in fear and fear of embarrassing myself in front of the Count himself. Why I had been dreaming of meeting the most famous and murderous vampire in the world was beyond me, all I really knew was that it was either a great honor in meeting him or being eaten by him.

The door with the light opened and once again I was blind, but thankfully this time I would eventually get to see, my eyes just had to adjust first and who knew how long that would take.

When I could see again it was the most amazing sites that my eyes had ever had to behold. Tapestries of red, gold, black, green, blue, and red hung from the stone gray walls. Rugs of gold and black were laid carefully on the same stone floors. The ceilings were decorated with chandeliers that were made of every gem you could think of, mainly onyx, rubies, and topaz. From the decorations that I saw, I figured that the Count's favorite colors were black, red, and gold, for these colors could be found in everything and were discovered to be everywhere. It seemed the shadows were even in these colors, odd enough. All the corridors of the castle looked alike and had no maps or any sign as to where you were headed. If I was going to live here I would need a tour guide for at least thirty years. Suits of armor could be found near every entrance of a door and statues upon statues were set in every free space available that wasn't covered with pictures, paintings, papers, and….BOOKS! Hundreds and hundreds of books took up nearly every part of a bookshelf, cupboard, table, and box. Old leather bound books with gold edging and yellowed papers. I could tell just by seeing one stack of these kinds of books that I was sure to love it here. Even if my host wasn't the best, I knew I would be able to find some time to hide away and disappear into the worlds of Shakespeare, Dickens, and Haggard. I could already see myself sailing with Captain Nemo or running away from the creepy garden of Boo Radley along side Dill, Jem, and Scout. Nothing I repeat nothing was more exciting than hanging around a famous fictional character and going on adventures that would probably kill some one in real life.

Then it hit me. I'm on one of those adventures right now. I was going to meet Count Dracula and become apart of his household. Who could have predicted that some one, if anyone, would be in this position outside of a book?

Hallway after hallway I walked no one pausing to look at the extravagant décor or to admire a tapestry or rug. We were just rushing through in such a speed that I wouldn't fall or be huffing when we met Dracula, but still fast enough that everything was a blur and couldn't be comprehended as magnificent or a master piece in its own like it probably should.

At that time we had slowed a substantial amount, probably giving Dracula time to get things together and make sure everything was perfect for my arrival. We finally stopped at a huge pair of double doors. They were old and wooden and if not properly taken care of would fall apart in an instant. The hinges that the doors were held up by were iron and made everything look older than it probably was. They swung open with out even a creak and we rushed through. The room looked at though it used to be a gothic church. It had stained glass window of nearly every color, but the pictures in them weren't reenacting Jesus's doings, but was a history of all vampires and how they had evolved from monsters that would make you soil your pants if you encountered one to slowly becoming more human like.

At the end of the cathedral was an enormous chair, one that would normally hold probably a king, but when looked at again was too good for a king to even look at let alone sit on. And sitting on it was a pale figure…Dracula. He had long slicked back black hair and was wearing a tux. He spotted me and smiled a sly dog kind of smile. We were a couple of yards away when Harry had let go of my wrist and indicated for me to stay where I was. He walked forward and went down on one knee, bowing his head.

"I've brought the girl just as you asked, sire", Harry said. The Count looked pleased and brought his folded hands up to his lips.

"You have done good Harold. I am very pleased", Dracula said. His voice was quiet and low, but even with that volume was full of power and nobility. His eyes moved to me and with one finger indicated that I walk forward. I did as I was gestured. He got up from his chair and gracefully walked towards me. When he was close enough he extended his arm and I took it slowly and unsure. He gave me a twirl and smiled approvingly.

"My darling, you look absolutely ravishing. However did you get like this?" Dracula asked. I smiled weakly at the complement. "Your suite is all set up, I hope that you enjoy your stay"

"Oh, well, I'll be _count_ing on it", I said. He let out little chuckle.

"Witty too, I like it", Dracula said. With that he swept out of the room and I was led to my new room, and in the background I swear I heard organ music, the song it was playing I knew immediately knew the song, Tocatta. _Oh yeah, this is going to be fun_, I thought to myself as the organ music grew louder and the halls became darker.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Good, bad, could be better, can't get better than this? I NEED TO KNOW PEOPLE!!! I'M DIEING WITHOUT KNOWING YOUR THOUGTS!!! So the three R's apply here and always will. **


	20. Chapter 19: The Five Famous Women

**A/N: So here it is, getting closer and closer to the end and to my favorite chapter. Though I'm not going to spoil it. Lots of pictures in this chapter which you will find all on my profile page. ENJOY LOVIES!!**

**

* * *

Chapter 19: The five famous women**

I woke up the next day having an awkward feeling in my gut. You know that queasy feeling you get when you somehow know something bad is going to happen. I tried to ignore it and get up from my bed. I remembered that today was a school day and my alarm clock had gone off. It was caring on and on and on, playing some kind of creaking noise. I sighed and lifted myself into a sitting position; I rubbed my eyes getting the sleep out so they wouldn't close again. But when they opened I saw the most peculiar sight. I wasn't in my usual dungeony bedroom that I had grown so fond of, but a gothic (the time period not the style) bedroom.

It had blue and gold brocade comforter, and with the same fabric curtains that went around the bed. In front of me was a great wooden design that looked like stained glass windows without the glass. The bed was on like a step platform and a chair next to the vanity with small candelabras on it. The walls looked like the end of my bed, the lower half, and the topper half was covered with romantic scenes from the Renaissance time period. And in the middle of the ceiling was a beautiful golden chandelier that had small golden leaved protruding from the middle. **(Picture is on my profile)**

Once I was done examining and goggling at the room I had mysteriously woken up in, the last couple days came back to me. To summarize, Charlie had sold me to his chauffer, Harry, and Edward took me to his house for protection. Slick then showed me that the "vegetarians" of the vampire world sparkle in the sun and I became distressed by this. I ran away looking for "real" vampires and Harry caught me and took me here to Dracula's castle.

I shook my head amazed that this all happened in only a couple days. I got out of bed and discovered I wasn't only in my own room, but not wearing my usual pajamas. Instead of wearing the usual grungy top and huge pants, I was instead wearing a black silken pajama dress.

The creaking noise I discovered was a door down the hall from my room. I walked out and looked down the halls. _If this house was known it would soo be a museum. And one of the most popular_, I thought to myself as I looked at all the old painting, sculptures, and rugs.

I turned the corner, looking for the kitchen or dinning room because man was I starving, and almost ran into one of the peculiar people. I looked her up and down She had her grayish hair in little loops on the top back of her head clipped with pearls and long curls falling down her back. She was fuller than most and had dainty little hands. She was wearing a puffy blue dress that had lace flowing from the sleeves and more pearls criss-crossing in the front. As I studied her more her image became more and more familiar, then I realized who she was. Marie Antoinette! **(Picture's on my profile)**

She looked me up and down and became horrified, I can only presume about what I was wearing.

"You shouldn't be walking around in those", she said in her thick French accent. She then grabbed my arm and led me back to my room. She rummaged through my closet and took out a dress throwing it to me. The dress was so big and heavy that when I caught it, it nearly pushed me over. I then proceeded to put the dress on, with a little help from Marie.

I looked in the mirror and was flabbergasted that I actually had willing put on yet another eye popping gown.

This one was corset type on the top and exploded out at the waste. The bottom fabric was a bright purple and black shear fabric protruded out the back like a tail. I have to admit that even though it wasn't something I would ever wear, even after seeing me in it; it didn't look half bad on me. Purple and black were most definitely my colors. **(Picture of dress is on my profile)**

I turned back to Marie was looking proud of herself, a very Alice look when clothes were involved, and was gasping at how I looked. I curtseyed at her and she repeated the action.

"Merci Marie", I said. I did take a little French and that finally proved to be a good choice.

"De rien", Marie answered. She the proudly left the room now that her job was done. I looked at myself again in the mirror. _You know I never thought I would actually be able to pull this kind of look off_, I thought to myself. I twirled a bit in the spirit of being girly, gagged at myself at the girly moment and left the bedroom a second time.

I was now on the first floor, I think, and was still searching for food. I was now beginning to wonder, as I always do when I'm hungry or starving, at how those girls who go on diets when their already skinny can survive. When I suddenly smelled food, and boy did it smell gooooood. It was the smell of fresh bread some type of warm meat like bacon or sausage or something to that affect.

I followed my nose letting it lead me to the delicious smell. I turned a corner and opened a door and there it was the most wonderful sight that I've ever seen. The kitchen. There was also the chef I'm assuming who was still making the breakfast. Once again I looked her over.

She was very dirty covered in dirt and flour. Her dress I was presuming was black, though you wouldn't have thought so under all the filth, and she was a simple black stomach corset. Her hair was untidy and pulled up into what I figured was something that resembled pigtails. When she turned around I got to see her more clearly. There was black worn lace that was sewn around the neckline and a bit of red shear that was coming out of the breast area. She was very thing, not like the plumpness of Marie, but very gaunt. **(See picture on profile)**

"Well, well, well", she said in a British accent, "Look what we have here. Fancied up meat". My stomach dropped. At that line I knew who she was she was Mrs. Lovett from Sweeny Todd. I was suddenly very terrified and no longer wanting to ravage for food. Before I could high tail it out of there though, another female walked in.

This one I knew immediately, she was Marilyn Monroe. She had that movie star look to her and a mole right next to her nose. She had on extremely red lipstick and her blonde hair was curled in perfection. She was wearing her most famous dress, the white one with the low neck line and swirly skirt. **(Pic on profile)**

"Now now Mrs.L", Marilyn said, "She our guest here. Remember we talked about it, that Bella girl right?" All I could was nod. _Three famous, supposedly dead, women in one morning?!_, I thought shocked and rooted to the spot. "What's wrong with you?" Marilyn asked.

"N-n-n-n-nothing", I stuttered, _So much for being cool and aloof_. "So why are you guys here. Aren't you" I pointed to Marilyn "supposed to be dead. And you" I pointed to Mrs. Lovett, "supposed to be fictional?" Mrs. Lovett laughed, or rather cackled.

"That's what being a vampire is supposed be like, love. Everyone thinks your either dead or not real", Mrs. Lovett explained. Great not only did she turn humans into pie, but now she drinks BLOOD?!

"Well h-how many of you are here and _what_ are you doing here?" I asked still a little shocked and more than anything else terrified.

"There five of us. Me, Mrs. L, Marie, Cleopatra, and Cruella de Vil", Marilyn Monroe said. There was a thud as a knife hit a chopping board.

"And the reason we are all here is because we're married to that bloody awful Dracula", Mrs. Lovett cut in. Marilyn moved over to me and whispered in my ear.

"I heard she was forced to marry Dracula. Probably still going on about that Sweeny Toad", she said. Mrs. Lovett must have heard this because she threw the knife at Marilyn's head.

"TODD!" she screamed, "HIS NAME IS SWEENY TODD!!" At this I scurried out of the room as fast as I could. I really didn't want to partake in any vampire fight, especially when there were knives and other possible lethal weapons being thrown around.

_So this is what it was going to be like living with five famous women. Everyone pissing each other off. That's just greeaaatt_, I thought as I had found the library, which I could see would soon become my favorite room in the whole damned place.

* * *

**A/N: So did you laugh at who I chose for Dracula's wives. Let me tell ya this guy certainly does get around. Read, review, and remember!!! And I really emphasize the REVIEW part. WFYL!! (Write For You Later)**


	21. Chapter 20: Price to an Elf

**A/N: Well sorry this took as long as it did, but hey unlike some authors at least I'm posting. So here's a twist, I'm changin POV's, now you'll see just how lost Edward is without his smart ass Bella. Ahh to be young, and feel love's key sting (This is Dumbledore's quote just saying, but I don't know if this is exactly it, but you still get the jist of it)**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Price to an Elf**

Bella's POV

It was dinner time and I had to say that I was completely and utterly starving, since I had encountered Mrs. Lovette in the kitchen making…(clears throat) _the worst pies in London_. Thank you, thank you. (bows dramatically) Though I was praying on my knees that dinner wasn't going to be those horrific pies.

I sat down at extremely long and ornately decorated table and was pleased to see that dinner was chicken sprinkled with a rosemary sauce. There was also hundred year old red wine and huge dishes of fruit and vegetable salad. I didn't eat it all, but that didn't decrease the fact at how delicious it all tasted. Through out all this food and in between bites I gave Dracula the twenty questions.

"So were you really that Count person that everyone says your book was based off of? Were you the one who wrote that book? How long have you lived? When did you decide to have multiple wives? Why did you decide to have wives that were so different from each other? What was your first impression on your wives? Did you fall in love at first sight?" I rambled on in high speed mode. I think the main reason for all these annoying questions was that I had seven cups of wine. Then I started for some odd reason I started to sing some random song, it was a Christmas song CHRISTMAS! Why, oh, why did I sing a Christmas song, "_You look at yourself, you're an elf. And the shelf is filled with disappointing memories. Trends come and go and your friends wanna know why you are just happy making crappy little gizmos. Every kid knows they'll just throw this stuff away. We're used to repetition, so we drew up a petition. We the undersigned_…blunderminded…_let's redefine employment. Know that we've got leverage, so we'll hand that man a beverage. He'll sit back while we attack the utter lack of our enjoyment. It may be tough to swallow, but our threats are far from hallow. He may thunder, but if he plunders. He may wonder where the toys went_…!"

At that point Dracula stood up and ran towards me swatting the wine and my glass, _which was in my hand_, away and still I had to finish the song.

"_Girls and boys before you wish for what you wish for there's a list for, who's been notty or nice but consider the price, notty or nice but consider the price, notty or nice but consider the price to an elf_!" And on the last note my head fell into my food as I had passed out.

Edward's POV

I can't believe she got passed Alice, Emmett, _AND ME_! We were supposed to be unstoppable to get by. Okay I know she was traumatized by the fact that we sparkle, but was that really any reason for her to run away? Hmmm?

I was running through out the whole forest of Forks searching for her, I even dared to check in La Push where those bloody mutts were. And I came up with absolutely nothing, nada, zilch, zero, completely and utterly empty handed. This day just keep getting better and better. When I got back to the house everyone was sitting around looking at the floor. In all their minds was the same thing, just different wording. _Bella gone. Didn't see her anywhere. Where is she?_

I sighed and asked what was on everyone's mind, literally.

"Where is she?" I asked. Everyone just shook their head. I sighed again and looked at the floor. Then there was a thought, it wasn't anyone's that was in the room, no this voice was different and new.

_I know, Edward, I know where you can find your _love, it said. I lifted my head in the direction of the _voice_. Everyone noticed my movement and then there was a knock at the door and a little ahem, it was annoyingly sweet. Carlisle opened the door to find a strawberry blond standing there looking at me with her overly sweet eyes.

"I know where you can find your _Bella_", the girl said, saying Bella's name with disdain. She stepped forward and held out her hand, "I'm Tanya". I just stared at Tanya's hand like it was poisonous. Then I looked at her and just nodded my head.

"Edward", I said. She looked awkward and then retracted her hand and began to rub her neck.

"Well do you want to find _Bella_ or what?" She asked. I snorted in response.

"Is that a trick question?" I asked her. _Now, Edward this girl knows where Bella is, don't be rude_, Carlisle thought. _Yeah but you don't see the images going through this girl's head_, I thought. Tanya was creating a scenario where Bella wouldn't leap into my arms and that I would come crawling back to her ready to have hot, passionate…_ahem_…well you get the picture. I sighed, but Carlisle was right I should be nicer to the person who can tell me where Bella was. And for Bella I would do anything even if that meant being polite and friendly to this….whore, for lack of a better word. Ahh the price to an elf.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so the reason I didn't put this song above is because you can't find it on youtube, believe me I've tried and more than once I might add, but I'll let you know if I can figure out a way to get it on my profile. It's amazing, it's sung by Micheal Buble and the Bare Naked Ladies. So what to say now...what to say now...Oh I know. THREE R'S! THREE R'S! THREE R'S!**


	22. Chapter 21: A Schizophrenic Bella

**A/N: Another chapter to the story of where the new (Twilight) meets the old/classic (Dracula). Now I feel it's my job to inform you that we will be nearing the end of this story soon. I don't know when, but I'm thinking not more than four more chapters. Also if you haven't yet seen it I've posted on my profile page the story chapter that I told you about, sorry it took forever to figure out how to get it on and for helping or rather telling me how I'd like to thank "x-Ice-Queen-x". So now enjoy!**

Songs: Epiphany from Sweeney Todd

Youtube videos: .com/watch?v=FwnL1HG6wcQ

**

* * *

Chapter 21: A Schizophrenic Bella**

Third POV (following Dracula mainly)

When Bella passed out Dracula sighed with relief and leaned the pretty and drunk girl back in her chair. Dracula began to pace around the room, in vampire speed of course, and was trying to think up ways to get "this annoying freak of a girl" to act in a proper and civilized way. Otherwise he would have to kill her and that would be such a waste of such an intriguing girl that holds such potential to be his forever.

Idea after idea had failed, torture was definitely out of the question and so was getting her drunk, but one idea struck him as nearly perfect. He would drug her! He stormed out of the room quickly yelling at which ever of his wives was listening to take the human back to her room, he walked into the dungeon which was now a storage for poisons and other torture devices, it's also where they kept the wine and drugs. He looked through cabinet after cabinet searching for the appropriate drug. At last he found it hiding behind the iron maiden and just next to another renaissance torture device. The guards would strap the convict to a wheel that had a sheet of needle at the bottom and as they turned the wheel you would scrape along the needles.

He ran back to Bella's room and took the drug putting it in a needle and then sticking the unconscious girl, two of his wives were watching, Mrs. Lovette and Cruella de Vil, and soon began to cackle. Usually he wouldn't pick favorites when it came to his wives, but when either of the two that were standing behind him cackled that evil and mysterious cackle he truly loved them more. He took Cruella by the hand and put his arm over Mrs. Lovette's shoulder and walked them out of the room. Cruella soon clung to his arm while our dear Mrs. Lovette was doing something very nasty to his neck. Dracula truly did love being him.

* * *

Everyone was in library, Dracula and Mrs. Lovette were reading, Cleopatra was writing in calligraphy (keeping in practice), and Maria Antoinette and Marilyn were playing chess. That's when everything went upside down to Dracula's world.

A very groggy Bella, still in the dress she was in yesterday, sauntered in, but not like she would normally no, she walked in arms held up and swaying as if she was drunk again. Everyone looked up in confusion wondering what on earth she was doing. She turned to Dracula and looked at him confused.

"You seem somewhat familiar", Bella said in a drunken British accent, "Have I threatened you before?" Cleopatra being the one that hadn't met Bella yet walked up to her.

"And who are you?" she asked. Bella, whose arms where still being held partially in the air, turned to her and looked her up and down.

"Well I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, love", Bella said. That's when Dracula realized he had grabbed the wrong drug. He stood up and was roughly shoving Bella out of the room.

"Then lets have a talk shall we, Jack Sparrow?" Dracula said, playing along with whatever was going on inside Bella's head.

"That's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow", Bella slurred.

"What are you doing here?" Dracula hissed in the hallway.

"Turns out I'm in the market", Bella said looking around.

"For what?"

"A very pretty boat", she raised her hands in protest, "ship". Dracula groaned and walked back into the library and beckoned his wives to follow. As they came out Bella checked Cleopatra, who was the first wife to walk out, again. This time she didn't take to it so lightly she promptly slapped Bella hard on the face and turned away.

"Not sure I deserved that", she said to the other wives. They just walked past leaving Bella where she was standing.

* * *

The group of vampires walked into the dinning hall. Everyone sat down at their usual places at the table. Dracula at the head, Mrs. Lovette to his right and Cruella next to her, Cleopatra to his left, Marie next to her and Marilyn next to her.

"What's going on?" Cleopatra shrieked.

"Do you remember me telling you about that girl in Forks, that Bella girl?" Dracula asked. She nodded, "Well that was her. See last night at dinner Bella became extremely annoying, so I thought until she becomes one of you, I would drug her and make her less of a pest. But unfortunately I gave her the wrong drug".

"So what does that mean?" Cruella asked.

"It means she'll be having a multiple personality disorder thing going on", Dracula answered. The group was still chatting about it when Bella walked in again. The group stared at her waiting to see if she was still Captain Jack Sparrow or if a new person had taken over. The look on Bella's face made Mrs. Lovette gasp for she would have known that face anywhere. Bella walked, this time more precisely and proper, to behind Dracula. She leaned down so that her face was just a couple centimeters higher than his. Then she pulled out a shaving knife and glided it on Dracula's cheek bone.

"Looks like you could do with a bit of a shave, sir", Bella whispered. Dracula grabbed her wrist and stood up with so much force that it threw his chair against the wall. Dracula then walked out of the room, with all his wives except one who stayed in her chair. Bella looked furious and broke out into song.

"I had him! His throat was there beneath my hand!" Bella said. Mrs. Lovette got up from her chair and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"There, there dear calm down…"

"No I had him! His throat was there and he'll never come again".

"Easy now, hush love hush. I keep telling you…"

"When?"

"…What's your rush?"

"Why did I wait? You told me to wait-Now he'll never come again. There's a hole in the world like a great black pit and it's filled with people who are filled with shit and the vermin of the world inhabit it. But not for long…They all deserve to die. Tell you Why, Mrs. Lovette, tell you why. Because in all of the whole human race Mrs. Lovette, there are two kinds of men and only two. There's the one staying put in his proper place and the one with his foot in the other one's face. Look at me, Mrs. Lovette, look at you. No, we all deserve to die, even you Mrs. Lovette, even I. Because the lives of the wicked should be made brief, for the rest of us death will be relief. We all deserve to die", Bella sang. She kept walking Mrs. Lovette backwards until they came to the door, and at the end she pushed Mrs. Lovette through and slammed the door shut still singing.

* * *

"This is just crazy!" Marie screamed in the hall as they once again went to seek refuge from the rampaging schizophrenic Bella.

"It'll all be over in about an hour or so", Dracula said rubbing his temples. They walked into the ball room.

"AN HOUR?" Marie screamed even louder, "I don't think I'll be able to take this for _an hour_!" Marie was becoming shrill.

"Would one of you please be a dear and shut her up?" Dracula yelled. Marilyn walked and promptly put her hand over Marie's mouth. "Thank you", Dracula said. As the wives watched Dracula pace up and down the doors slammed open.

"How on earth does she keep finding us?" Cleopatra said.

"Hello everyone", Bella said in a whispery voice, "It's my favorite day of the year. August the 12th, it's my birthday!" Bella then laughed a very obnoxious laugh, "Do what'age I am? I'm 48, but I moisturized. People say to me 'Wait a minute? That horse has got a boner' and I say 'Noooo, no don't be stupid. I'm a unicorn'. And then they say 'W-w-well I thought unicorns didn't exist' and I say 'Well they do exist, but apparently only in the north of England. Where my accent seems to be from'. Anyway I'm a unicorn and I'm from Sheffield", Then Bella laughed into a high soprano type note, "Now a lot of people think that unicorns are gay, and I say to those people _correct_, this one is anyway girlfriend. Mm-hmm-hmm", Bella said. Apparently Cleopatra had had enough for she took a tall candle stick holder and smacked Bella in back of the head. Everyone sighed in relief.

"So who do you think she was that last time?" Cruella said.

"I think I have an idea", Marilyn said, "I think she was supposed to be the unicorn puppet from the Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson". Everyone stared at her. "What? You know I keep up with the modern day stuff". She then walked up to Dracula swaying her hips all sexy like, pressed herself up against Dracula. "So what are you going to do about her Mr. President?" He smiled.

"Marie get her ready", Dracula said, "We're going to have a wedding".

* * *

**A/N: Mwuhahaha, the moment of truth, will Bella end up with prince charming(Edward) or with the sexy and evil vampire (Dracula). Tune in till next time. And if you want to reread this or another chapter, well I'm not stopping you and no one else is either, so feel free to do so. But there is one vital piece of information that you will need to know...THREE R'S! And scene.**


	23. Chapter 22: Mawaige

**A/N: Well here it is. The disastrous wedding of Bella and Dracula, but will Edward run in and ruin it or will Bella ruin it herself? **

**Movies:** The Princess Bride

**

* * *

Chapter 22: Mawaige**

Everything was set, everyone was sitting in the pews in elegant dresses, Dracula was at the alter with a very scared and quivering pastor; who at the end of the service would be Bella's first meal. Marie was in the room next door working her best at getting Bella into her wedding dress, which was proving to be difficult because Bella was now drugged with the correct drug and was very much like a rag doll.

When the dress was on Marie looked her over. The dress was elegant and perfect for a wedding. It was strapless and clung to Bella's bust tightly enough that it wouldn't fall. Most of it was black velvet and had a big skirt. There was a big cut in the skirt that was filled with a dark pink fabric that had fabric made roses all over it. It was simple, to Marie, but elegant.** (Pic on profile)  
**

"Now the hair", Marie said to herself. She sat Bella down and began to pull strands of hairs and connecting them in the back of Bella's head with small clumps of flowers. She did this as far as she could. Then she applied the make up making is soft, but pretty. When she was completely done, Marie left Bella and went to the other room to announce that the bride was ready. Dracula nodded and Marie went back to fetch Bella, for she would be the one to hand her off.** (Pic on profile)  
**

As they walked down Dracula smiled in approval, Bella was beautiful, though it would've been better if she could have showed some emotion on her face instead of the blank stare, but it would have to do. Bella's blank face didn't go unnoticed by the pastor, he looked to Dracula.

"Are you forcing her to marry you?" the pastor asked Dracula. Dracula turned and snarled at the guy who just looked even more scared and clamped his mouth shut.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I ran as fast as I could from the airport to where I figured Dracula's castle would be. Like everyone else I didn't know, but I had an area of where it was thanks too Alice, but that area was a thousand mile radius which was too big for me to crash the wedding in time. I couldn't believe that right now Bella, my star crossed lover, was about to get married to the most pompous of all vampires, Dracula, and there was no way for me to prevent it if I didn't get there in time.

At this thought I sped up to my fastest speed, everything was slightly blurring even for me, but I held onto the thought that kept me going. I turned randomly trying everywhere, left, left, right. Nothing was working. I was getting desperate, but then there it was. I would have paused to appreciate the architecture, but there was no time for that now. I ran up to it at top speed, and wrenched the doors open, or at least tried. Even with my vampire strength I COULN'T OPEN A WRECHED DOOR!

* * *

**Back to Dracula**

Bella stood in front of Dracula now, Dracula smiled down at his soon to be new wife. Then the pastor began to speak.

"Mawaige. Mawaige is what bweings us together today. Mawaige, that bwessed awwangement. That dweam, within a dweam", the pastor said.

"Speed it up", Dracula said getting antsy for he sensed the presence of Edward at the door.

"So tweasure your wife", the pastor said.

"Skip to the end", Dracula ordered.

"Have you the wing?" the pastor asked. At this Dracula lifted Bella's wrist to his lips…

* * *

**Edward's POV**

The doors finally broke open and I rushed in. I heard the pastor talking and found that his speech and voice were very much like the wedding scene on The Princess Bride. I ran through the halls for it was like a maze and there was no direct route to where the noise was coming. Then I heard screaming.

"Bella", I gasped and ran. Then I saw her, in the gaudiest dress I have ever seen her wear, but that's not much since I've never seen her where a dress before, but she was still as pretty as ever. She looked scared and was running and screaming across the hall in front.

"FIRE! FIRE! HELP I'M ON FIRE!" Bella screamed. That's when I saw, on her wrist was; Dracula had bit Bella. I ran to her in top speed, hoping to reach her before the venom got to her heart.

* * *

**Back to Dracula**

"Dammit!" Dracula screamed. Once he had bitten Bella, everything went chaotic. Bella had run out screaming that she was on fire, the pastor had fainted, and in her desparassion to get out of the fire Bella had ruined the alter. Dracula ran out in a furry.

"Eat the pastor if you want my pets!" Dracula yelled at his wives. His wives looked at the pastor and got up walking to him with hungry, bloodthirsty eyes.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

There was fire everywhere; the flames were curling on the walls and ceilings. When I looked down at my hands I saw the flames must have fallen from the ceiling for the flames were now curling off of myself.

"HELP! HELP! I'M ON FIRE! SOMEONE, ANYONE HELP!" I screamed, as I ran down the hall.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I ran down the hall after my Bella and when I turned another corner, there he was, the infamous Dracula, the one who was hurting my girl. I changed my course and headed straight for him. I tackled the famous vampire as if I was a quarterback of a football team.

"You bastard!" I screamed at him. He only laughed.

"Why so upset? Mad because I improved _my _girl?" Dracula provoked. I roared with anger.

"You just ruined a human's life and your happy about that?" I screamed. Dracula laughed at my distress. I ground my teeth and ran him through the nearest wall. This pissed him off.

"You dolt, do you not know who you are dealing with?" Dracula snarled.

"DO YOU?" I hollered back.

"Well then Bella is going to lose her love, and she won't even know", Dracula threatened.

* * *

**A/N: Well I have to say that my endings are pretty bad, so if you have any suggestions on how this story should end please don't hesitate to tell me your idea because I may just use it. Thanks for sticking with me through my first story. THREE R'S! **


	24. Chapter 23:The Classic vs the Newbie

**A/N: So here it is nearing the end, it's so close I can almost touch it. I'm still wanting and waiting for ideas on how to end it, I'm thinking the next chapter will be the last, so the idea has to wrap up everything in the story that I've created for you readers. I'd like to thank my parents for not kicking me off of Fanfiction, my bestest friend "Jasper-George", and also to all you readers for cheering me on and giving me the persistence to finish this story and to write many others. **

**Thank you so much and I hope you'll review and send me your ideas for how to finish.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 23: The Classic vs. the Newbie**

As they fought parts of Dracula's beautiful building were blown out by the two raging vampires. Then, all at once, the lights blew out by an unsuspecting wind. The two stood extremely still waiting for the other to dare to make a noise. It was Edward who made the first noise for he heard Bella screaming, "MY BUTT'S ON FIRE!", Edward partially sighed with amusement and partially with worry. That's when Dracula pounced, literally. He and Edward fell through the floor and into the basement. They were fighting blindly jabbing at spots in the air randomly and leaping towards the most recent sound. Of course, Dracula had the advantage because he knew his house from top to bottom even with walls being destroyed, but even with that advantage Edward held his own against the classic vampire.

"You think you're so brave coming _here _of all places to save a weak and pathetic human", Dracula whispered into the dark. Then they both heard a voice, it was near, and carried a more melodic tone then before.

"Who you calling weak, you bastardess", Bella's voice rang. The lights lit themselves back on, but not in time for Dracula to get out of the way. Bella's transformation from human to vampire was now complete and she was now stronger than any vampire of Dracula's age, like most newborns. She was swinging down from the floor above them on a chain that used to hold up one of Dracula's many antique chandeliers. She dove down and kicked Dracula in the head, sending him flying backwards. In the most romantic way ever, Bella dropped down into Edward's arms.

"Bella", Edward breathed. Bella held up a hand.

"Please, this is cheesy enough as is. Let's not make it worse", Bella said gesturing to her position in Edward's arms. He chuckled.

"You haven't changed a bit Bella"

"Except that now I'm a vampire". Edward let her down and looked her over a couple times.

"Please not you too", Bella whined.

"What? I'm just looking at the wedding dress Dracula forced you in", Edward said.

"Sure, yeah that's what you were doing"

"Really it was". There was a cloud of dust that burst suddenly into their conversation.

"Isn't this sweet", Dracula's voice came in. He appeared out of the dust, his normally perfect sleek hair was now in a disarray around his cheeks and his clothes were now gray with dust instead of their usual clean silk black.

"I'm sorry, but aren't you supposed to be classy? You know not rude and interrupting one's conversation?" Bella asked.

"I never said that I wasn't rude"

"Yes but it's implied in your title"

"My title?"

"Yes, you're the _classic_ vampire. Which implies that you should be polite"

"Now you're just making up rules"

"No I'm not. It's in the _Standard book of Rules_"

"Seriously, you couldn't come up with a better book title?" Edward asked. Bella stared at him.

"Not helping", Bella hissed. Dracula seemed to take this moment to attack, but instead of attacking Edward he attacked Bella; talking her to the ground.

"You will be my wife if it's the last thing you do", Dracula threatened.

"Oh I highly doubt that", Bella said. She bent her legs strategically placing her feet on Dracula's stomach. When all was done Dracula was sent flying backwards and landing into one of his other chandeliers, one of the ones that weren't already broken. There was a large crash and then voices of Dracula's wives echoed through the hall above.

"Well I think it's about time we left", Edward said grabbing Bella's arm and dragging her to the front door. The two quickly ran to out of the sexy vampire's castle and down his drive. The further they got away from the historical landmark the more one thought if they could hear yelling in the background.

At the airport the two star-crossed lovers stopped, and since there were humans around, began to breathe heavily. Edward then pulled Bella into his loving arms, Bella getting caught in the moment and put her head under his chin closing her eyes and breathing in his now extremely clear and strong scent. When the moment passed Edward pulled back

"That was close now wasn't it", Edward said.

"Too close for comfort", Bella said.

"I've missed you immensely", Edward said.

"Moi aussi", Bella answered. Bella rose up and kissed Edward.

"I've been waiting for that for a long time", Edward smirked.

"Moi aussi"

"I don't know about you, but I loooove being a sparkling vampire", Edward said. Bella thought for a minute.

"Non", Bella said shaking her head. Edward laughed, his musical vampire laugh, which made a lot of feminine heads turn and gave goo-goo eyes at him. Bella pulled Edward closer and glared at the girls who got scared enough that they could've run like Road Runner.

"I love being able to scare people now", Bella said with a stunning smile.

"Although I never thought I'd see you turn green", Edward said.

"Well don't get used to it"

"Not holding my breath"

"Good", Bella said, sticking her tongue out.

"Oh, and I have to warn you. You shouldn't stick your tongue out when we get home. Emmett got the idea that whenever some one does that he's going to pierce it"

"Hmmm. Well I have always wanted a tongue piercing"

"Oh shut up". The two continued to quarrel as they got onto the airplane that would take them back to their beloved Forks.

* * *

**A/N: Well what did you think too corny, not corny enough. THREE R'S! And plus like what I said above please send me your ideas on how to end this heroic story in your reviews. Thank you and hope you enjoy the last chapter. COMING SOON...**


	25. Chapter 24: Gentle and Peaceful

**A/N: Okay, I get it this chapter is extremely short and not my usual style, but there is an alternate ending if you want something more wacky and out of this world. This is the serious ending the next one next, so now you can choose the ending you like best. I would recommend listening to this song as you read, for that's what I did. It may seem weird since this song come from Harry Potter, but just trust me on this one you guys. Hope you like the serious ending and my alternate ending. For this quick link you'll have to go to youtube the normal then add the quick link here below to get the song.  
**

.com/watch?v=SFSdf3bcNB4**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Gentle and Peaceful**

For the first time in what seemed like months, Bella stepped down onto the soggy, mossy ground of Forks. She breathed in a sigh of wet moist air.

"It's good to be home", Bella said staring lovingly up at her Slick.

"I'm sure it is", Edward answered softly kissing her forehead. They slowly walked to the house, taking their time so as to not disturb this one moment of peace. There was a fog that billowed like silk around the trees of their green forest. A light ray found its way through the clouds of and fog creating a spotlight affect on the two. Their skin shimmered gently like dew drops on morning grass.

Edward stared at Bella's happy gentle face. Her smile small and lovely. Though most would agree that she had suddenly changed and some how became more beautiful, he disagreed. To him, she was still the same old Bella, only this time she was closer to him than she ever was.

Their house gradually got bigger. An old white house that was peaceful all by itself.

"Welcome home", Edward whispered softly into Bella's ear.

"I wouldn't want to be any where else", Bella whispered back. They walked up to the house at the same lazy pace. Esme opened the door, the rest of the family at her side, but instead of running screaming to hug Bella, they all just smiled and walked at a speed similar to Bella and Edward's. The family one by one embraced their new daughter with gentleness as if she were still human. They all walked inside without having to say a word to know that this was a family. A true family whether or not they were human. Before Bella went inside she looked back at the forest that was covered with dancing fog.

"Nope, I wouldn't rather be anywhere else", and with that she closed the door behind her leaving the fog to twirl around the trees in its own ballet production. The ray of light that had spotlighted Edward and Bella on their walk home had grown bigger and stronger and was now shining over the family's house.


	26. Chapter 25: Altnernate ending

**A/N: Here it is, the official last chapter, the alternate ending. It's stupid, silly, random, queer, and possibly the worst ending in all of America. Enjoy!**

**Songs:** I got a hole in my pocket (Sheryl Crow)

Save Me San Fransisco (Train)

I am not dead yet (Spamalot)

**Shows:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer

* * *

**Chapter 25: Well now she's dead (Alternative ending)**

Bella and Edward stepped onto the familiar soggy ground. They smiled at each other and took off at top speed to their house. The forest blurred around them in an impressionist's version of their forest. It took only a second to get home and when they did Bella burst through the door nearly knocking it off its hinges.

"You can tell me the world is round and I'll prove to you its flat", Bella sang, "You can keep your feet on the ground, but I'll be walkin' on air. You're pretty good at a'waitin', while I go runnin' around. Well that's just the way it is". Then Alice perked up and began to sing with her. "You know I"

"Iiiii"

"I got a hole in my pocket. You give me love and I drop it"

"I guess I'll throw it away". All the girls, except Rosalie, screamed and embraced in a hug that would leave most jealous.

"Well, well, well", Emmett said, "Look who finally decided to show up"

"Awwww, is poor Emmy feeling neglected", Bella cooed.

"Maybe a little", Emmett pouted.

"Don't pout you look like a two year old", Rosalie scolded.

"So what happened over there?" Jasper asked. Bella sat down and took a deep breath indicating that a long long story was about to begin. She told her story animatedly, her arms flailing around wildly hitting anyone who dared to sit too close to her. When she finished everyone bombarded her with questions.

"So do you know what Dracula drugged you with?" Emmett asked. Of course he would ask her that question. Out of everything, _that's_ what he wanted to know.

"Don't know what I was on, but I think it grows in Oregon, so I kept on going, going, going right through. I drove into Seattle rain, fell in love and missed the train, that could have took me right back home to you", I sang.

"Ahhh", Emmett said as if everything mad sense now. Questions continued in this usual fashion. Some one would ask a question and Bella would answer in song. Then the lights went out, no one could see a thing. They came back on with a flicker and then there was this random girl standing by the door that led to the kitchen. She was pretty, for a human; had straight, shoulder length blond hair, a smooth face, and thin lips. She wore jeans and a black tank top.

"Who are you?" Esme asked.

"I'm Buffy", the girl said.

"Wait, wait, wait. I thought you're only a half Slayer", Jasper said.

"Yeah, but I'm still a Slayer. And as long as I am you aren't going to kill anybody else.

"Buffy, come on, one night of rest is not going to kill you", Rosalie said, trying to persuade the Slayer not to kill everyone in the house.

"No. But it might kill someone else", she said. The lights flickered off again, and then there were screams. Not the blood curdling scream of a human girl, but the metallic screams of vampires. The lights flickered on and Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward were all lying dead. Bella was panting on the floor nearly dead.

"If you're a vampire slayer then how come Dracula is still alive?" Bella asked as a distraction.

"Because", Buffy said, "I've killed him before, but somehow he finds away to revive himself, him and his wives. Now that's enough, you're going to die". Then Bella did the only thing she could think of to do, sing and dance.

"I like to dance", Bella said.

"Look you're not foolin' anyone"

"I feel happy, I feel happy", Bella said then the song began, "I am not dead yet, I can dance and I can sing. I am not dead yet, I can do the Highland Fling. I am not dead yet, no need to go to bed, no need to call the doctor because I'm not yet dead". She got up and did some famous Broadway musical dance moves, Buffy just standing there staring at her like she was insane. Then Bella got to the part where she would do the Jazz Square, but in the middle of it Buffy slammed a shovel on the back of her head knocking her down. The lights went out, a metallic scream could be heard, then silence.

The light flickered on with for the last time and picking up her tools and shovel Buffy walked out of that old white house singing.

"Well now she's dead, I whacked her on the head. Sure, now she's dead, it makes see just red. I am such a brute, to murder that old coot. You homicidal bastard, now she's really dead".

* * *

**A/N: Well there it is the ending of A Known Stranger, which is possibly the weirdest story that I have ever created. Sorry to say there won't be a sequel to this story but there will still be plenty more other stories that I shall write. And for the last time in this story. Read, Review, Remember! (singing) _Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye. Remember me, once in a while. Please promise me you'll try. Then you'll find, that once again you long to take your heart back and be free. If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me. _**(.com/watch?v=U6QYCS8SQts)


End file.
